Another life another millenium
by LovetoWrite21
Summary: The girls find themselves reborn after their fight to the death with Beryl. But they are now in the next millenium, what new things are in store for them so far into the future? Only Serena and Darien are the couples from the show. other girls are w/ O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Mina held her head back as she gazed upon the moon. How much had happened since the huge fight with Beryl. They all had died and instead of being reborn on the earth again, they were reborn on their own planets. Not to mention in the next millennium. The people of earth had found ways to travel to space and live on that planet. They had learned how to control the atmosphere in order to make the planets more livable. Just recently though, the girls had found out and remember both of their past lives, having now been killed and reborn twice. She laughed softly to herself as she thought about the fact that she had already been killed twice and her body never reached above the age of twenty-three. Weirdly, this time all of them had been reborn with their lives already in place, she had was reborn at fifteen, the youngest daughter of the governor of Venus. That thought made her giggle again, because again she was part of the ruling family of Venus, whether princess or governors daughter. Weirdly, the whole earth had gone back under the reign of a royal family, Darien's long lost cousin, a relative from the line of his true father's brother. His true father from when he had been a prince two millennium ago.

Serena was the oldest daughter of a young wealthy family on the moon. The moon had no governors or such things because the king of earth could easily have one of his generals there in seconds. Her family was the wealthiest family on the moon, though. She had two younger brothers, twins, who were both 10. Then a sister who was 6 and anther sister who had just turned 2. Amazingly, Mina and her parents were the best of friends and she and Serena had been able to find each other first. Their memoires of their past lives had come before the others, aside from Amy and Michiru.

Poor Amy had to live with the fact that Mercury was unable to ever support live again. The loss of the atmosphere made it impossible to become a planet of live again. She had been reborn the cousin of Michiru, although during the Silver Millennium they had been cousins. Michiru was the daughter of the governor of Neptune and Amy's father was his top councilman, although with being his brother. Michiru had one older brother and Amy was an only child. Once Mina and Serena had remembered they ran to the other planets to help the others to remember and had been surprised to see Amy and Michiru already had theirs and sadden that Mercury was a dead planet. Mina, especially, had very good memories of her time on Mercury, studying forgotten arts to be a better fighter.

Lita had been next. The planet on Jupiter was small. About two hundred familys called it their home. The rest was still just as gaseous, but they were slowly working on making more of a planet. There was a special "wall" that was invented in order to keep those hurtful gases out. Lita's father was the King of Jupiter. The king of earth had no care for Jupiter right now, so she was the only child of the King of Jupiter. Mina shook her head at this thought because Lita was the only Princess for this life, she didn't think that was far. Lita's father took on the King status fully, even taking six wives. Lita's mother was the head Queen, so Lita was spoiled more than the other children of the kings other wives. She had a hard time remembering, she didn't want to remember her father from the Silver Millennium, because she loved the father she had now.

Rei had the hardest time of all. She was the daughter of the governor of Mars, but he was a horrible man. Her poor mother had to deal with his constant affairs, that he made no attempt to hide. Luckily, with her memories returning she had been able to see how blessed she had been with her father from the Silver Millennium. Amazingly, with her memoires returning her mother had confided to her that she was in fact the child of the King of Earth and therefore Darien's half-sister.

Darien had no remembrance of the Silver Millennium and no matter how hard they had tried, he had nothing. As being Prince of Earth, he was set to marry another royal, Lita. Serena was hard broken and Lita was horrified. Although her father would do anything for her, he refused to change the marriage which was soon to take place.

Mina clutched her fist as she thought of Lita having to marry Darien and having Serena be broken her whole life. It was something that they had to change, along with getting the other outers to remember their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena, come here please."

Serena sighed as she put down her hair brush. She pushed the last bit of her hair into her ponytail and put an elastic around her hair. She stood up slowly as she checked her dress. It was long and white, made especially to look like the one she had on the first night she had met Darien. There was barely any hope that he would ever remember, but she never gave up. Cruses for her having her memory and him not. Last time they had both remember close together, so it was not hard to start her life with him in it. Of course, fighting Beryl had to just kill them all and make them be reborn, yet again. She never got far in her relationship with Darien and that made her so mad.

"Serena!" Her mother's voice came floating back up the stairs. She signed again and hurriedly walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Her mother was dressed up in a light blue dress that fell to the floor gracefully. Her dark brown was pulled into a tight bun, adored by small diamond clips. "You look lovely dear, but surely…"

"I do not go to impress the prince, mother. I am leaving the ponytail in."

Her mother laughed softly. "I know dear, you have your fathers stubbornness, I want you to have this special clip." She held out a butterfly clip that held the most perfect diamonds and sapphires. "It was my mothers and hers before her and so on. I want you to have it and wear it tonight. You are now eighteen and this is what she wanted you to have when you came of age."

Serena held her breath as she looked at the clip. That clip had been the clip given to her mother, Queen Selenity three months before Serena's father had died.

Was this is a sign? Something of the Silver Millennium given to her before she went to a ball on Earth? She could only wait and see.

Her father walked out with her two brothers. Since the King and Queen had two boys around their age, they were to go to their first ball. Her two younger sisters were to stay home with their nanny. Both of her brothers had inherited their mother's rich, dark hair, but their fathers green eyes. No one knew where Serena had gotten her light blonde hair, aside from her, but she did have her mothers light blue eyes. Both her younger sisters looked like miniature versions of her father, black hair and green eyes that pierced the soul. Serena always felt that when her father looked at her all of her secrets would be known to him.

Her two brothers and father were wearing black tuxes.

Her father smiled as he looked upon his eldest. "It is hard to believe that you are fully grown, Serena. You look gorgeous in that dress and I am glad to finally see your grandmother's clip out of your mother's dresser and out in the open again. Something so beautiful should not be kept hidden." He turned to his wife and his smile changed to something more softer and Serena could still see all the love in his eyes that she always remembered. "Come, it is time for the ball." He held his arm up for her and she smiled as she took it. Serena followed them behind with her two brothers, they had a special room with a transportation device to use to travel to the Earth, but it was mainly installed so that they could escape the house if the need was ever there. Serena blinked as the light around them brighten and could barely hold down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. They would be there so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Crown Prince Darien yawned slightly as he made his way to the ball in the royal procession. In front of him walked his father and mother, both dressed as only royals should. His mother's dark green dress showed her slim figure and brought out her dark green eyes. Her beautiful long hair was pulled in a french twist with some pieces hanging out that had been curled. His father was wearing the royal tux, it was like other tuxes, aside from being made of a special silk and had the royal emblem embedded on the fabric over his heart. Darien's tux was almost the same, but he wore the crown prince royal emblem, instead of two white doves shaped in a circle, both holding onto one leaf, his were golden doves. Behind him walked his two younger brothers and one of his younger sisters.

His younger sister, Charity, was three years younger than him and a complete copy of their mother, from looks to personality. His two younger brothers were eleven and nine. The Tuskina family from the moon had twins that were ten and so his younger brothers were going to their first ball. He stopped and stood stock still when they stood outside the doors they were going to enter. He could hear slight laughter and talking from behind the door. The royal family always showed up thirty minutes after the ball was to begin to make sure everyone was there for their grand entrance. He heard the trumpet blow and the doors slowly open. A herald stood by the door. He yelled his parents names and titles and they walked through. He moved slightly up. Again the herald opened his mouth.

"Crown Prince Darien Thomas Ciba." Darien pushed his shoulders back and walked into the room, frowning to himself as he heard all the girls sigh. That was why he was glad that he was to be married to a princess. He would not have to worry about women marrying him for his status. Thinking of his intended he began to search for her with his eyes. He found her talking to the eldest Tuskina….Stacy….no Selena…no Serena! He always had trouble remembering her name. He pulled his eyesight away from them for he was at his chair to sit, next to his parents- who were already sitting down. He sat down and watched as his brothers were called into the room and silently congratulated them, they acted like perfect princes- which he knew was not true half the time. His mother, who was next to him touched his arm slightly. He looked at her.

"Your father and I will dance the first dance, but the next one is reserved for you and Princess Lita. Your betrothal will become known to everyone tonight, for she is of age to marry."

"Yes mother." He turned to look around the crowd. She was still talking to Serena, they seemed to be quite into their discussion. The music began and his parents walked to the floor and began to dance the waltz. Soon the dance was done and he walked over to them.

They both turned quickly. He bowed to Lita, "Princess Lita, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Lita was quite for a moment, before she spoke. "Excuse me; I must use the ladies room." She walked off.

Darien straightened up. Serena was staring at her feet before she looked up and in a deep place in his mind, something jumped at the sight of her bright, light blue eyes.

"Excuse me…" She looked slightly embarrassed and shy as she talked and quickly walked away.

His mother walked over. "Where did Princess Lita go?"

"She had to use the ladies room." He was confused, surely she was okay with the marriage between them, and they were both royals. It was their duty. "But I feel she did not want to dance…even be around me. I am confused."

Queen Roselina looked at her son gravely, "I have heard that she is taking more time to get used to this engadment then you did, Darien. Do not worry, she will be ready soon enough." She walked away to speak with her husband about the matter.

Darien walked over to his sister, who was in a busy conversation with a blonde woman with extremely long golden blonde hair. When they both turned around to look at him, he was shocked to see the resemblance between the blonde girl and Serena.

"Hello brother. This is Mina Ano of Venus." His sister was about three inches taller then the girl, who was he realized taller than Serena, although she was still rather short.

"Hello, your highness." She bowed.

"Good-evening, Miss Ano," He gave a slight bow. Before he turned to his sister. "Charity, I must speak with you, excuse us, Miss. Ano." He walked off with his sister right behind him.

Mina chuckled to herself. She and Darien had actually met three times already, but she had the gatekeeper of time ease the memoires, because they were not pleasant. But she narrowed her eyes as she watched them. No doubt to talk about the trouble of his understanding Lita and her harsh reaction to him. She smiled as Amy began to walk over her way.

"Mina!"

"Amy!"

As always the blue haired beauty had a smile on her face, although her eyes still showed sadness as she got over the fact that Mercury would never be lived upon.

"I must find a person for you to fall in love with, Amy, then you will have someone to be there for you for ever."

"Mina, I have you and the girls. That is enough for me. I just have to take my time." Amy looked around quickly, seeing that no one was nearby she spoke in a whisper. "That reminds me, how is Serena doing tonight?"

"She seems okay to me. She and Lita have been talking since I arrived, until Darien walked over to them and she seems to have disappeared."

"We should be on the lookout for her. She might do something rash. I have no idea how this must pain her, to be her so close to him and have no feelings returned to her."

Mina nodded. "I shall get Rei and we will begin our lookout."

Amy watched as Mina walked over to Rei and spoke quietly to her. Rei's voice went dark with concentration. She looked over to Amy and gave her a slight nod before she walked off. Mina went in another direction and Amy went to the ladies room because she believed that was where Lita was and hope to talk to her about what she and Serena had been talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Lita looked at the door as it opened. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that it was just Amy.

"I guess you want to talk to me about Serena. Poor girl is on her last nerves. She's almost ready to give up Darien and accept the fact that he will never remember. She is almost to the point where she is almost okay with me marrying him." Lita shook her head and walked over to the couch that was in the bathroom. She sat down with a humph.

"I see." Amy looked grave. "The situation is getting too out of control. Poor Serena is willing to give up the chase to give her some closure and she must feel that if she runs away from the problem, then it will go away into the back of her mind…far, far away."

Lita nodded and looked at the floor for a moment before she spoke, her voice was breaking slightly, "Yes, but one day the problem will come back for vengeance and she will have a bigger problem, because she has been harboring the feelings for so long."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "And she probably will not survive that."

"No, it will be to much of an emotional overload." Lita looked at Amy. Her tear filled eyes held a look of determination. "We will begin our mission again. We will not rush the process of getting Darien's memories back, but slowly. Make Serena more like Serenity; bring up things that happened during the Silver Millennium, even what happened when we were reborn the first time. Slowly build up what he has gone through to help trigger something, anything."

Amy nodded. "Good idea."

"I will tell my father I refuse to marry Darien on pain of death. If he tries to force me, I will make myself scare. It will look like I am dead, but I know Serena could not handle it if I died. Has Michiru talked about Saturn or Uranus and if their memoires are back?"

"Saturn is very close, Pluto is helping her out with that and Uranus….who knows. Last time she got her memories in a random place at a random time. That is probably what will happen. Michiru is there now, trying to help out with her memory gain."

"Good. We all need to be ready in case another person decides to attack us again."

Amy laughed sacrastly, "Lita, you mean to say when the next person will attack. Whether us or some planet to get what they want. Who knows, we just know we will need all the sailor scouts to be fully ready with perfect memories of everything before that happens."

Lita nodded her head. "Lets go, I'm sure they are wondering where we have went, or at least me. Father will be worried, mother will be worried, and Darien's mother will be on me like hawk, for all of them to find out why I had to use the restroom then. Yeah me." She gave a groan as she prepared herself for what she knew was coming next.

Amy laughed at Lita's expression. _Hopefully Serena is found._

While Amy was talking to Lita, Rei and Mina were looking for Serena, Darien annoyed by all the girls throwing themselves at him, just for a dance, went out into the castle garden to take a break from everything. He enjoyed walking through looking at the flowers, especially the roses, but he most of all enjoyed the quiet. He was so into his thoughts that he did not know that he had walked upon someone, who was sitting on one of the stone benches. For some unknown reason he felt a jump, again in a deep part of his mind, as he looked upon the blonde hair which looked silver in the moonlight held up in a ponytail…

"Your majesty…" The young girl turned around showing no other than Serena. She clutched her hands together over her chest as she stood up.

"Miss. Tuskina." He felt bad for her because she looked quite uncomfortable. "I am sorry to surprise you like this. I was deep in thought. Please forgive me."

"No..no..no" She waved her hands at him. "It is okay. I mean it is your garden and I really should not be here because…well you know…I am sorry, I disturbed your walk…"

"Breathing is a good thing." He looked at her, his eyebrow raised. She seemed so…he didn't know how to describe it..around him. "It is fine. Look Ill just keep on walking."

"No…its okay. I should get back to the party anyway. Mina must be looking for me." She began to walk away.

"Miss. Tuskina, please, stay. I can tell you wish to be alone right now. I wasn't looking to stop here."

She turned around quickly. "But roses are your favorite flowers." Her eyes widen and she clapped her hands over her mouth before she rushed off.

Darien was shocked for a moment before he sprinted after her. He caught up with her easily. "How do you know that?" His eyes were dangerously dark because he had told no one- not even his own parents.

Serena was cursing herself as she tired to get away. His grip on her arm was tight.

"Answer me. Are you a spy for the reginal colony?"

Serena gulped as the tears started to flow out of her eyes. "Please, that hurts…."

He took no notice. "Your tears won't work on me. What are…" He was cut off as she slapped him. He was shocked by the murderous look in her eyes.

With a burst of strength he didn't know she had she pulled her arm out of his grip. Her voice was dangerously cold. "How dare you accuse me of working for some Earth spy group, when I have lived on the moon for my whole life. I take great offense at that." She held his gaze before she remembered that she was no longer Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, but just Serena. Her gaze wavered she as she lowered her eyes to how a pheasant would look at their Crown Prince. "I am sorry, I do not know what came over me. Please…I am sorry…You just were looking at the roses so intently I made a rash conclusion…" She bowed her head before she turned and quickly sprinted off.

Darien was confused at the little outburst. It was almost like she was a Princess….but she defiantly was not a Princess. Just a kid of a wealthy family. His short walk became a three hour walk for his thoughts and he was completely surprised to walk back into the ballroom and see only his upset parents.

"DARIEN THOMAS CIBA!" His father yelled as soon as he saw him. "WHERE have you been?"

"Walking, father. I had a lot to think about and I could not handle all the people everywhere."

"Dear, it is important for the whole royal family to be there at a royal family ball. I understand if you need to walk for a couple of minutes, but no longer than ten and defiantly not three hours." His mother walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "I was quite worried, as was your father."

"Worried has nothing to do with it. Roselina, please let me speak with our son. Take the boys to their nanny." King Derek looked at his son gravely. His wife moved away and soon left the room with the two young, tired boys for it was well past midnight. "You disgrace both me and your mother by disappearing into the garden for over half the ball and poor Mr. Tuskina was shocked when his daughter came in from the garden looking distressed. What were you doing?"

"I shocked her and she ran away scared because she couldn't tell who I was."

King Derek was silent for a moment. "I hope that was all that past. I trust you. Do not, however, miss so much of a ball while I am still King.

Darien bowed. "Yes, father."

"Now it is off to bed for the both of us. We have had long days today and tomorrow comes no later."

As Darien feel into a deep sleep one thought came to his mind. _She is a Princess_.


	5. Chapter 5

King Asen was resting quietly in his sitting room when his wife, the head queen, Queen Astris stormed into the room.

"How come I was not told of this?" Her green eyes were cold. "How come I was just told that my daughter is in an arranged marriage?"

"Astris…" He stood up from lounging on one of the day beds. When King Asen was to his full statue, most people cowered in fear for the king was a huge man who stood at around 6 foot 5, but his wife did not cower. "You were not told because I knew you would be upset."

"You are damn right!" Astris began to yell. "I can barely even stand to see you right now. How dare you decide who she is to marry."

"Kings and Queens always have marriages that are arranged, but you being from a pheasant background wouldn't know that."

"You are from the same background. The king appointed you as king." She turned away. "I am DONE! Done with you and this marriage." She turned back. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Why have you changed so much? You say you love her than you decide to choose who she is to marry- one of the most important things that girls dream about. Who they are going to fall in love with, who they are to marry. You say you love me yet you keep a HUGE secret from me, dealing with my daughter. Why?"

"FATHER!" Lita came storming into the room and almost knocked out her mother. "I will NOT marry Prince Dairen."

He turned to look at her. "What?!"

"Yes, if you try to force me, I will kill myself."

"Lita…"

"Do not push me father. I promise you on pain of death that if you try to force me to marry the Prince I will end my life. No matter how long." She took one long look at him, making sure she knew he knew she was serious before she strode out of the room.

"Astris…please, although I am king, King Thomas is the true king over all the planets. I have no choice in the matter. Because Lita is the only "princess", by status, Darien has to marry her because he is a true prince. Only Royals marry royals, some weird law that the King found."

Lita came running back into the room. "The King is the one who decided this?"

King Asen nodded. "I choice not to tell you, because you are like me. You cannot just march up to the King of the galaxy and say you are not to marry his son. Things you cannot imagine could happen to you."

"I do not care. If I die, then I don't have to marry him and that is enough for me." Lita looked at her father with one last look before she rushed out of the room. She made her way through the castle, knocking over anything in her way- including servants, until the transportation room.

"Beam me to the castle, NOW."

The engineer on staff for watching the transportation equipment, looked at her confused. "The castle of earth? My highness it is nighttime there."

"Did you not understand me? You will beam me to the castle, NOW!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Or do I dare tell the king, that his servant dared to disobey his daughter, the p-r-i-n-cess."

"No…no…I will get on it right away, your highness." Once she put him down he began to work the controls. Before long the shimmer was up and she passed through without a glance back at him.

It was dark when she arrived on the earth. Using the map Amy was able to make she began to make her way around the castle. Not before long the huge wooden doors stood in front of her. But that was all she saw before she went black.

Back on Jupiter King Asen walked out onto his garden as he thought about his talk with his wife and Lita.

"Why does she know?" A mad dressed in black walked out of the shadows. "You know that he doesn't want him to remember. Your foolish actions have terminated your life. "The man pulled up a gun and pulled the trigger.

King Asen fell to the ground, lifeless. The man in black fell back into the shadows and walked away, back to his master.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was high in the sky as the breeze moved the few trees and bushes that gave the planet of Mars little green beauty. Its beauty was more in the reddish tint of stone, gravel, and sand. The beautiful caves of the Landrast were a sight that people travel from all over to see. The people of Mars were well known for their archery abilities, specially the Hima family.

Rei Hima curled her lip as her arrow missed the bullseye again. Thirty arrows and only 27 had made the bullseye. She began to grumble under her breath as she walked to the target and began to pull out her arrows.

She turned her head quickly when she heard laughing. "Jared." She scowled as she looked at her younger brother. He was 17 and an annoying spoiled brat who acted just like their father.

"My dear, dear sister." He pulled his bow back and shot two arrows at once. Bullseye for both. "You need to work on your skills. Really, they are quite terrible.

"Shut up." She pulled the last arrow out the target and walked back to her bow.

"Tisk, tisk." He shot another bullseye. "Women should never speak that way toward men. It is quite despicable.

She hated his cool attitude. "You talk like you own the world." She shot off an arrow and grinned to herself when it split one of her brothers arrows right down the middle. "Do you like my "working" on my skills?" She turned and gave him an arrogant grin.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You watch your mouth, sister."

She put her bow down. "Or what? You'll send Father on me…or worse the King." With on flick of her hair she walked away and soon was out of his sight.

"Don't tempt me." Prince Jared turned back to the target and shot one more arrow. His broke Rei's arrow which had broken his. "Soon, you will be like that target and I cant wait to be the one to break you." He began to laugh as he walked to the transportation room to travel to earth.

Rei was still scowling when she arrived at her room. The maids were still cleaning.

"Out, everyone, out." She sighed in frustration as she fell onto the couch in her room in a heap.

They all scurried out of the room and left her alone. When she knew that they were gone far away she looked out the door to see if anyone else was nearby. She was alone.

She quickly walked into her bathroom and pulled out a big pillow. Sitting on this pillow she began to chant…..

She woke up lying on the floor. Her face was white because of her vision. The death of everyone she knew. _Her_ coming back and ruling, _she_ could not come back. Rei clutched her fist. Beryl was not coming back. She was dead, how could someone died killing, come back and ruin their lives a _third_ time! Rei was not going to let that happen. But who was working for her?


	7. Chapter 7

Rei made her way to Serena's house as quickly as possible. On her way she spoke with the other girls and they were on their way too. She had to speak with them and tell them the contents of her dreams. Thankfully they arrived seconds before her so she didn't have to wait long to get the horrible contents off her chest.

Serena ushered them to her room and checked the hallways to make sure that there was no unwanted hearing from any servants. Once that was done she opened up her bathroom door and they all walked inside. Amy pulled out a doorway opening device and pushed a button. The sink moved as well as the wall moved, as a doorway opened up which showed a long winding staircase which led down to a room that was next to the whole basement floor. Serena had found by accident the secret staircase and room when she kicked the wall and it feel apart. Her father helped her and Amy make it into a secret place again with more technological advancements in case their family ever needed a place to hide. But truly it was so the girls could have their secret meetings in private. The place was stock with food, running water and comfortable couches and chairs in case they ever needed to live in the room in hiding for a couple of days.

Mina popped a soda as she plopped down onto on of the couches. "So this dream includes who? You said the worse person possible is coming back. Who could that mean?"

Amy sighed as she rolled her eyes. She opened a donut snack as she sat down on one of the blue colored chairs. "The only person she could mean is Beryl. Am I right?"

Rei nodded and slumped down onto another blue colored chair. She put her head in her hands. "Yes. I had the worst foretelling dream possible."

Mina cursed. "That damn women is coming back again?" Her eyes went dark. "No way in hell I am going to let her take another one of my lives. I have fought so hard for this life. Damn it, I fought so hard for the last one too."

Lita clutched her fist and sat down on the floor, her back up against the wall. She took a bite of her apple. "So, let's start with this dream. Explain it in detail."

"I start out with us walking in the garden; I don't know whose garden it was. It was too blurry…that's not really important. I just know that we were walking and talking about the latest ball which had just happened when we heard voices. We followed the voices until before us stood a man in all back talking to Beryl. She turned and looked right at us and smiled. We tried to run, but couldn't. Soon she walked up to us and the man in black walked away. She began to speak to us and told us that soon, soon she was coming. Soon she would be back. Her eyes held the glint in them, her voice was cold and assuring…"Rei shuddered. "She has help and I know there is a special concoction that can re-awaken those who died, like us but not completely. It is a special way that makes one more powerful because it involves killing someone as part of it."

"Then we need to find out who is working behind the scenes for her and get rid of them. She is NOT coming back." Serena was sitting next to Lita on the floor.

Mina looked to Amy, "Any ideas?"

Lita suddenly gave a strangled laugh. "Three different lifetimes and Amy is still the smart one."

"We need to break this down." Amy stood and began to pace. "We need to knows whose garden and why where we there? We seemed to have come from a ball or one had just happened in the last week. Whose ball? Who is she talking too? Why couldn't we move? Did something pull us to her? Did she want to be found? The questions are endless." She stopped for a moment. "The only real important question we need to answer is: is she alive now or are they still working toward getting her to be alive. Maybe she wanted you to know she is around, she would like the fight."

Mina nodded. "She always did enjoy teasing us." She stood up. "The one thing I truly know is that our work is cut out for us. We have to begin training as fighters and as sailor scouts. Planning is important. We need to think of every possible way she could come back and how to stop it, and _if_ she is back we need to work on how to stop her. The way that they will use to get her back, everything. We also have to work on getting Darien's memory back."

Lita snapped her fingers. "Could they be controlling his not getting his memory back? I mean his love for Serena is powerful. It could be the one thing to save this her…our lives."

Amy nodded. "Yes. Last time she had him under his control but Serena was able to break that and killed Beryl, instead of him killing her."

Lita's cell phone rang. "Hold on guys." She answered it and the girls watched as her face went ashen white. She soon hung up. "My father was shot last night and is now dead…How is it that I tell him that I refuse to marry the prince and go to my room for the night after he yells and tells me I am to marry him no matter what and he is shot?"

"Lita…I am not sure that that is what happened." Serena spoke up. She had been quiet for a while and was looking at Lita's head. "You have a nasty bump on the back of you head. Someone doesn't want you to remember something."

Rei walked over and looked at it. "Yes. I can't believe that we all missed that. And that you don't have a headache."

Lita laughed a bit. "That's cause I am knocked out on Tylenol. I have been taking it every six hours for pain."

"If you did get knocked out and have memory loss from last night how come you have a memory of last night?" Mina was quite confused. A good leader with not a lot of book smart.

"I have the answer. She either has the memory of what happened before and after or someone altered her memory. I think it is the latter and that you seemed to have ruined the plan. If you refuse to marry Dairen, he will be quite free for Serena to lay her charm on him. But if he is to marry you, his sense of duty and dignity would use him to ignore Serena and therefore keep the two of them untogether. Your father is killed and you have a nasty knock-out bump on your head. Something is going on and it is crucial that you try everything to get your memory back." Amy began to pace again.

Rei looked at her watch. "We have a lot to do. I must get back now. I only had a few moments to spare. I would hunt through the whole library of Mars to find out about this concoction." With one final look she was gone, up the stairs and to the teleportation room.

"I will research about what could hold back memoires." Amy nodded her head to herself before she waved and with one last smile also went up the stairs.

Lita was sullen. "I must go and help my Mother take care of all the preparations for Father's funeral. As I was his favorite, I am to become Queen and it will be hard for me to meet these meetings. You must forgive me." She hugged Serena and Mina and was out of the room.

Mina sighed. "I must go home and spend the next two days working on strategies and other things revolving the battle side of this…thing…I have no idea what to call it. Oh Serena, I long for the day that Beryl is truly dead and that we don't have to worry about if this life will survive or if we will awaken unto another." She sighed and heaved herself up the stairs.

Serena sat down on one of the chairs. "I long for the day when Darien and I just fall in love like a normal couple and date and marry and have kids and then grandchildren and grow old together and then one of us has to live life alone when the other dies." She laid her head in her hands as she began to weep. Was there no end to the horrible misery of Beryl and her destructiveness?


	8. Chapter 8

Darien growled as he took another shot. "I don't get her." He turned to his friend Scott. "She goes from being not in tune with our marriage to she cant wait in a 24 hour period."

"That's women for you. They take forever to know what they want and then they get angry at you for being confused and not up to date with them." Scott put his ear protection gear on and took a shot with his custom pistol. Darien preferred machine guns and shot guns.

Darien finished his round and put the gun down. He waited until Scott was done and they walked out of the shooting range.

"Where have the two of you been?" Their other friend Josh came running up. His blonde hair was stuck to his face in sweat.

"You ran all the way here again?" Darien raised his eyebrows.

Josh nodded and began to breathe slowly. "Its only five miles. A good run. Besides if I want to be ready for the ten mile run and ten mile bike marathon that is coming up- five miles is and should be very easy." He began to stretch his muscles. "Nicholas should be arriving her soon. And so should Kevin."

"Or we should already be here." Kevin and Nicholas walked up as Kevin spoke.

"Kevin! Nicholas!" Darien greeted his oldest best friends.

Kevin smiled at Darien. "I heard that you meet Miss. Mina Ano. Was she everything that we have always heard about?"

Darien laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Kevin, I will have you know I am already engaged and do not look at other women."

Josh began to giggle uncontrollable. "Liar. A complete liar." Was all he was able to choke out.

"But she defiantly is quite a good looker." Darien glared at his friend. "All of the princess friends are gorgeous."

"Really?" Nicholas raised his eyebrow at Darien.

Darien shook his head at him. "You and your women 'issues'.

"Issues?" Nicholas raised his other eyebrows. "I tend to think that I have no issues when it comes to women. I appreciate women..."

"For their looks." Scott butted in as he pulled out a book of his pocket.

Nicholas glared at Scott as he continued. "As I was saying, I appreciate women. There is nothing wrong with that."

Darien shook his head as he watched his friends laughing and joking with each other. "Well, then I guess you will be glad to know that Princess Lita and her friends are invited to tea with us as well as her parents."

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Scott glanced up from his book. "And her friends are…?"

Miss. Mina Ano of Venus, Miss Rei Hima of Mars, Miss. Serena Tuskina of the Moon, and Miss. Amy Dola of Neptune and they shall be here in about thirty minutes so be ready in the tea room- Nicholas change into something else and take a shower- use my room and clothing. Everyone must look presentable because you are to meet my future bride and it is important for me to have my wife and friends like each other." He gave one last glance at them before he walked off.

* * *

As soon as Lita, Serena, Amy, Rei, and Mina entered the tea room they noticed the four young men that stood by Darien. One of the men had longish blonde hair with piercing light green eyes. Another had brown hair and hazel eyes; he was the tallest out of all five. The man standing to the right of Darien had blonde hair with the tips dyed blue, his blue eyes were serious and humorous at the same time. The last one had black hair with brown eyes. His black hair was spiked up and he held a book in his left hand. Darien, of course, looked as good as always with his black hair and blue eyes. The table was set with ten chairs and ten place settings. The cups had the tea in them and all that was waiting was the hot water.

Mina spoke first, of course, being the most outgoish. "I see the table is set, is there any sitting order?"

"No. Everyone is free to sit where they like." Darien spoke up as he looked at Lita. She seemed nervous, tired, and…sad. So did Serena and…Amy? He thought that she was the one with the short blue hair.

The black haired one spoke up after Mina, "What tea are we to be drinking today?"

"Earl grey." The tall man with brown hair spoke up as he looked at her.

Darien suddenly looked apologetic. "I forgot to greet you to my friends. They have been my best friends since I was five. This is Kevin Chiston." The man with the blonde hair with the tips dyed blue gave a quick bow. Darien pointed to the man with the book. "This is Scott Blake." He pointed to the man with the brown hair. "This is Nicholas Anderson." He pointed to this last man with the long blonde hair. "And this is Josh Robinson."

"Mina Ano." Mina nodded her head in their direction.

"Princess Lita." Lita bowed her head quickly.

"Amy Dola." Amy bowed her head quickly, like Lita.

"Rei Hina." Rei smiled quickly.

"Serena Tuskina." Serena bowed quickly.

"Now that we are acquainted with each other, shall we send for tea?" The man named Josh clapped his hands and a servant entered.

Darien rolled his eyes as he turned to the servant. "Please bring the water for tea. We are ready."

Everyone took a place at the table and soon the hot water was brought. All the girls sat next to each other and all of the boys sat next to each other. But Nicholas found himself sitting next to the girl named Rei and Josh found himself next to the girl named Mina.

Once the water was poured into the tea, small cakes and other delicacies were brought to the table for them to eat while they drank their tea.

Scott was the first to help himself to the food and he made no move to hide how hungry he was because he took a large amount and immediately began eating.

"Scott, you eat like a animal." Josh shook his head as he grinned and took a piece of cake and a cookie.

"And you are no better?" Nicholas raised his eyebrow.

Mina hid a giggle as she took a long sip of her tea.

Scott was glaring at Josh as he finished chewing and swallowing his big bite of food. "I eat like a normal healthy man. I am sorry that if bothers your feminine side."

"Are you saying that women cannot stand the sight of messy eating?" Amy raised her eyebrow.

"In one way or another I was saying that it isn't polite." Josh turned to Amy. "Not that women cannot handle it."

"Who says that we need to be polite?" Mina spoke up. "We aren't trying to impress anyone or anything. I think we should just be ourselves. I tend to be a messy eater myself."

"Do you know?" Kevin turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Worse than Scott or Josh?"

"I don't know. It depends on how messy they are." Mina took a bite of a cookie she had grabbed. "But I am not into an eating contest for how messy someone can eat."

The rest of the tea was drunk in silence as the people in the room didn't know what to talk about with each other. Darien suggested a walk in the garden because it was a nice day and he wanted to speak with Lita privately and Scott was sneaking glances at the girl named Amy. He knew that Scott was curious of how she had blue hair and if it was natural. Everyone agreed to the enjoyment of Scott, Josh, Darien, Mina, Rei, Nicholas, and Kevin. Serena, Lita, and Amy were a bit nervous. Lita knew that Darien would want to talk to her, Serena was afraid if Darien would somehow end up with her and start to talk to her. What would she say? And Amy was not good at dealing with people she really didn't know. She was still quite shy.

Somehow everyone in the group knew that it was to be an intersting walk through the royal garden.

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy stopped behind the rest of the group as she began to study the flowers. Kevin noticed that she had stopped and went to join her. He was quite tired of the intense silent walk through the garden. She seemed like a nice person he might actually be able to have a conversation with.

"You like the flowers?"

Amy looked up a bit surprised to see one of Darien's friends there. "Yes, these are Primula veris. They are used medically to help treat headaches, tremors, and other conditions. I had no idea that they grew on the earth. I thought that the soil here would be unwelcoming to them."

"Primula Veris?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Cowslip." Scott came up. He had left late for the walk because of personal business(as he liked to call it).

"Yes, Cowslip." Amy nodded as she turned to look at Scott.

He was looking at her with an interesting look. "You like to read and study science I see. Not many earth women are interested in those."

"Reading is all the rave on Pluto, Saturn. Neptune, and Venus."

Kevin raised both eyebrows. "Venusians are interested in reading?"

"Yes, they love reading. If you give Mina any book she will be at it and if you let her she will just keep reading. She is quite well versed. When she was younger her mother would limit her reading time cause they were times she would stay up all night reading." Amy laughed as she thought of young Mina and how she would wine when her mother told her she could only read for ten hours. Somehow that "limit" didn't feel like a limit.

"What are we laughing about?" Rei walked up to the group having the lost the large group when she stopped to look at the sky and see if she could see Mars.

"Cowslip." Kevin turned and looked at her. "But I think we may be out of the conversation. Somehow I think it is going to turn scientific."

Rei's eyes were huge. "Cowslip can grow on the earth?"

"I know." Amy shook her head. "When we tried to grow them here they all died. The soil must have changed…"

"When did you try to grow them here?" Scott butted into their conversation.

"She means when we thought about trying to grow them here." Rei turned and looked at him. Her voice told him not to push questions. "Amy tends to leave things out when she talks. Neptune thing."

"Yes." Amy agreed with Rei and began to speak again. "When we thought about growing them here we researched a lot and all the books and cites said that the soil on earth wouldn't work because they are delicate plants."

"The soil on earth wouldn't work." Scott's comment made both girls look at him confused. "The king has Mercurian soil shipped here and a specialized team of soil workers and scientist made this patch of land like you would find on Mercury. If we tried to grow them anywhere else the plants would die."

"Mercurian soil?" Amy was shocked. "That would make sense. Put into the right soil elements these plants roots become quite sturdy. They would survive even life could not. They don't need the same gases that we need."

"Exactly." Scott nodded his head.

Rei shook her head and turned to Kevin. "I think it is going to get scientific. I am off to find Mina." She walked away.

Kevin turned to Scott. "I am off to find Josh." He gave a slight nod before he too, walked off.

Amy smiled at Scott before she began to walk away slowly, still looking at all the flowers.

"So do you know other scientific names of flowers, or just Cowslip because you were looking at planting some?" Scott decided he like this quiet, smart girl.

Amy laughed. "Only Cowslip? I know every scientific name of all these flowers. But I don't think that that is the real question you want to ask me."

Scott was astonished. She was quiet perceptive. "Your hair, its blue. Is that natural?"

"Yes. Neptune is known for its toxblue Robusn in its water that if druken enough makes your hair blue. The darker the blue the more water a person drinks."

"So I guess you like water then?"

"No. I rarely drink water. I like juice more. I was born with hair that is blue." She shrugged her shoulders. "It just happened that way."

"So the toxblue Robusn is not a real chemical in Neptune water."

"No. Sorry." She giggled. "I made that up." She turned to look at him. Her eyes were glowing. She had so much fun tricking people. It was something she had wanted to do but had never worked up the courage. Dying twice changed that in her.

She turned when she heard Lita calling her. "Lita."

'Come, come. You gotta see this!" Lita grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he watched them run off. Toxblue Robusn had been a chemical in the water found on Mercury. It had made all the Mercurians have blue hair that was a natural color. There was much more to these girls then they let on. Especially the one called Rei. She seemed to make sure that he didnt go searching through things that were to be kept buried. But what?

* * *

Mina was having fun, watching the circle of birds fly around the one spot. She had no idea that Earth had so many types of birds. She turned when she heard Lita and Amy come running up.

Amy was a bit breathless. "Lita…"She put her hands on her knees. "You run to fast for me."

Serena laughed. She was standing next to Mina. "You mean her stride is too long for you so you have to run extra hard and fast to keep up with her."

She didn't notice when Darien turned his head quickly and looked at her when she began to laugh. Somehow to him that sounded familiar. Somehow...why was a deep part of is heart calling him to take her in his arms. Why did a deep part of his heart leap every time she smiled or even just looked at him. And why was her hair in two pig tails just so damn cute on her? They looked like freaking meatballs, but on her...

He turned his head when his father's voice called him. "Father." He spoke once his father was next to him.

"Hello son and everyone. I am sorry to call you away but I must. We have a meeting that is important for you to be there for and your friends. Girls, I understand that your parents have been looking for you. Lita's mother sent me a message." He took one look at them before he scurried off. Darien and his friends all bowed and said there goodbyes before they hurried off behind him. Serena, Amy, Rei, and Mina turned to Lita who was sitting on a bench with a hand on her head.

"Why does his voice seem so familiar?"

'You have heard it when he speaks at balls and such." Serena was quite confused.

"Yes but…" She suddenly stood up. "Never mind. It is hot and I am beginning to have a headache. I think I shall retire to home and take a good long nap. Tomorrow begins my preparations for becoming queen."

"You know that reminds me." Amy was silent before she began to speak again. "How come Darien didn't offer condolences. I don't think he knows that your father has been killed. His father defiantly knows because he is the head ruler of all the planets."

Rei nodded. "Your right that is werid."

Mina suddenly moved close to her friends. "I don't think we should speak so openly here. Who knows who may be listening." Clearing her throat she spoke loud. "I think I am going to home and read a good book."

"Good idea." All of the girls followed her to the castle where a servant was there who showed them the way to the teleportation room. They each were teleported to their separate planets- to spend the rest of the evening in thought as they though about the days to come. Somehow Scotts smile kept coming back into Amy's mind. Lita couldnt get hte thought that she had heard the King's voice quite diferently then how it normally sounded at balls. Rei couldnt understand why some something told her to stay away from the king- something wasnt right with him. Mina was working on stragetys. Fighting ones and war ones. She began to work on workouts for each girl to do, fighting ones and ones to help them pratice their salior scout skills. To defect Beryl would take a lot of work and effort, plus strenth.

To say the least her loom hung heavy on all of the girls.


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness in the room was not only because of the shades covering the windows, but also because of the evil in the room. The room was one long hallway that ran down to a throne, which had red cushions to help the sitter from the uncomfortable wooden seat.

Three men stood silent by the women sitting on the throne. They were dressed in all black, even their heads were covered so that only their eyes, nose, and lips were visible from their whole body. On their hips were swords that were angled at the tips in order to bring more pain when they stabbed someone. In front of the woman a man was kneeling to the ground.

"Milady. The girls seem to be more onto our plan."

The woman sitting wasn't completely there. You could see exactly through her. Her transparent eyes narrowed. "Insolent fool. That is because of your carelessness. If you weren't so important for this plan to work, you would be dead right now."

"I beg your…"

"Beg?" She raised an eyebrow. "Real men don't beg. Don't disgust me with your begging. I am not completely in this world. If the last step gets interrupted in away it will be your hand I feed to the dogs."

The man shuddered. The dogs- once they had a part of their prey would never stop hunting it until they devoured it completely. He would be one the run from enchanted, starving, vicious dogs that would rip his body to shreds.

She looked nonchalantly as another man walked into the room. She turned to him. "Your late. I have another assignment for you." She turned back to man kneeling. "Go. I have no more need of you now. I will have someone fetch you when I need you again." Her eyes narrowed again. "If you do so much as bat an eyelash the wrong way…say goodbye to your hand." She laughed as the man sulked away with shivers running down his back. Her laugh alone was enough to give a man nightmares.

"As always, you are so dreadfully evil." The man laughed, the same sounding laugh as the women

The women flicked her wrist and the three men slid into the shadows, they were off on their own mission.

"I found another wrench for you. She thought that we would help her poor sick mother."

One of the men came back into the room. He was pulling a young women no more than sixteen years old. Her tattered brown hair hung over her face. She made no move to struggle, she hung limp in the mans arms. Her dress was ripped and shredded in many places.

The women on the throne was speaking again. "Her father is dead and her brothers are off in the army. No one will miss her. You can have your way with her."

"Your plans are going well?" He paid no attention to the young girl.

"Of course. All I need is a freshly killed body and someone to give a little of their blood and I will be back." Her eyes gleamed as the thought of how close she was. Five years. Five years since they had first awoken her. She was going to first kill those annoying girls and finally have the kingdom to herself. Marrying the Prince didn't seem like a bad idea either. She found herself lost in her lustfully thoughts again.

The mans voice brought her back to the present. "Little of their blood?"

She grinned. For any normal person it was hearing nails down a chalk board. "That is all they need to know. Damn it, I am fading again. Go. Tell the king to begin. He will know what you mean."

The man waited until the woman faded out of sight. He turned to the man in black. "Take her to my room and send a servant up to clean her and to get her in appropriate dress."

The man in black grinned and snuck out of the room.

The other man walked out of another door to tell the king to begin.

* * *

The young girl felt confused as she awaked. She was in a huge room, the walls were painted black and the sheets on the bed were black too. She was wearing a dark green dress. She felt it. It was made of silk. Never before had she ever seen this type of fabric, let alone wear it. A noise started her and she looked up. In front of her stood a young man. His black hair fell into his face, giving him a dark and mysterious look. His eyes were green and narrowed. He wore a tight black shirt and loose black pants. A pistol hung on his right side and a angled sword on his left hip.

"You are awake." He looked at her nonchalantly as he walked over to a black desk that was set in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" She was terrifed. Why was she here? Where was here? The last thing that she remembered was the nice man promising to bring her to a special healer he knew…then the red haired woman with green eyes. "Are you the healer they promised me?"

She was startled when he laughed harshly. "That would be the women that we are trying to bring back from the grave. She is my mother."

He laughed even harder when she was silent. He turned back to look at her. Now that she was cleaned and dressed nicely, she actually was quite pretty. Her eyes were surprisingly black and her brown hair flowed down her back, framing her face. She was quite thin.

"Relax, you don't need to fear her. You just need to fear me. Right now I am your worst nightmare." He turned back to the desk. "Your name?"

"What?" She managed to squeak something out.

He moved surprisingly fast. Suddenly he was not only standing in from of her but slapping her face so hard she fell to the ground.

His voice was chillingly cold. "I will never repeat myself. You listen to what I say when I say it the first time. Got that?" He kicked her and she doubled over in pain. He walked back over to the desk. "Now. Your name?"

"Marissa Smith." She chocked out.

"Sit up. Women aren't appealing lying on the dirty floor."

She began to sit up. He walked back over to her and kicked her down.

"Not quick enough."

She painfully sat up on the floor. She turned and looked at him.

He was growling as he slapped her again. 'You will never look at me straight in the eye."

She pushed herself up onto the chair she had been sitting on.

"Good, You are learning the rules quickly." He was smug as he began to walk back to the desk. He turned quickly when he heard the dress fabric move.

He caught her as she fell.

Horror filled her face. "I….sorry." was all she sputtered out as she quickly pulled herself back to a sitting position. She hung her face, ready for another slap.

"Are you hungry?" With kindness he didn't know he ordered some food for her.

"Thank you." And with that she began to silently cry.

He walked back and turned to work on paperwork while he waited for the food to come. Somehow her heart wrench cries hit him and he couldn't focus.

* * *

THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY HELP KEEP ME PUSHING TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS ONE JUST AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lita looked up from cutting a couple of roses she was putting in a vase. Already in the vase she had lilies, daisy's, and violets. "Mother!" She smiled as she pushed her hair back from her face. It was pulled back into a ponytail that wasn't very tight so her hair kept falling out of it.

"The royal family is coming today in order to give condolences for your father's death. Seems to me they waited long enough…but…whatever. Anyway- They shall be arriving at three o clock to stay for a early dinner and tea. Please look presentable."

Lita motioned to Amy who was staying for a couple of days. She was busy reading a book about Occam's razor. "Do they know that she is here?"

Queen Astris waved her hand. "Of course I did, dear, do you think that I would forget something as important as that?"

Lita shook her head and cut another flower. "I just wanted to make sure, Mother. Father's death has had us all in a funk and I haven't been acting much like myself. Things I would yell at Mina for forgetting- I am forgetting."

"I see. My head seems to be more on my shoulders than yours. You must work on that because you are to become Queen here. I know that you still answer to King Derek, but still, that is a lot of power."

Lita lit up sarcastically, "Yeah! I get to "rule" over 500 people."

Queen Astris raised her eyebrows. "That is not as easy as it looks or sounds. Your father sheltered you so you did not have many of the normal princess jobs, you could say." She looked at her watch. "Be ready and presentable. Make sure Amy is too. Pants and t-shirts are defiantly not what the king should see you in." She smiled and kissed Lita on the forehead before she walked off.

Amy walked over. Her blue hair was pulled back by two clips. "What did she want?"

"The royal family is coming over for a early dinner and tea. Did you pack a nice dress with you?" Lita turned back to looking at flowers to see which to cut.

Amy smiled slightly. "Of course I did. I knew I was going to a castle."

Lita gave a strangled laugh. "Castle? My Mother was telling me about the pressures of being Queen and such. Ruling over 500 people isn't so bad when I was used to helping my parents rule over 10 billion."

"Times have changed and she doesn't know that you had two past lives and your real first life was as a princess during the Silver Millennium. People all over think highly off all of us."

Lita turned to look at her. Her green eyes were twinkling. "Those legendary Princess were of the court of the Princess of the Moon." She put on a voice of awe as she made fun of all the things people spoke of 'those princesses'. It was funny and weird to hear people talking about you, thinking that you were dead, when in truth you were standing right nest to them. Somehow the memory of people about the Silver Millennium was different than how it occurred. The young Princess of the Moon (Serenity) had died unwedded along with her four guardian princesses. And then the people of those planets had slowly moved to earth as their climates became more unlivable. Then earth became the sole ruler of the new expansion to the planets. But in truth the Moon Kingdom had been destroyed in an ugly battle and also those of the other planets. Somehow Earth was the only planet to survive.

Lita shook her head as she pulled herself out of her daydream. "Well. It is going to be an early dinner so we might want to go and start getting ready. Sadly, they al believe in my house that it takes a long time to be presentable for a royal, so we should probably go and let them get us ready."

Amy laughed. "That is the one thing that I don't miss about a princess life. Somehow when you are a princess you cannot dress yourself."

* * *

Both Amy and Lita passed her mother's approval for how a young lady should dress; they all were waiting in the transportation room for the Prince, his newly appointed guards, and the King and Queen. They arrived shortly.

"Queen Astris, as enchanting as always." King Derek swooped down the three stairs, as charming as ever. "Princess Lita and Miss Amy Dola, beautiful as always."

"Queen Astris, Princess Lita." Queen Roselina was right beside her husband. "My deepest condolences for the death of your husband. A heart attack at such a young age."

Lita looked at Amy startled for a moment. The Queen thought it was a heart attack that killed her father? Something was going on on Earth.

It didn't surprise both of them in the least.

Prince Darien was right behind his parents. Amy and Lita looked on surprised as Scott, Josh, Kevin, and Nicholas followed him in guard suits. Another man with black hair and startling green eyes also followed in a guard suit.

Queen Astris turned to look at the Prince. "Your guard. It shows how close you are to following in your father's footsteps and becoming King." She seemed delighted to see Darien so close to being King. "My daughter becoming okay with your marriage is quite delightful." She smiled.

Lita looked at her mother confused. Something was not right here at all. The king, her mother, and that man with those _green_ eyes. But she also knew she had to play along. Maybe playing along will give her and the girls the chance they need.

She smiled brightly at Darien. "Your guards are quite extraordinary. But there is one I haven't met."

"My name is Kyle Mason milady." He walked over to her and bowed. "My dear father was the guard for Darien's father so it was seen to be fight that I was part of his guard."

Lita giggled. "Men can be so gentlemanly sometimes. It really is cute." She turned to Amy. "Don't you think?"

Amy smiled slightly. "Yes. It can be cute." She slightly looked around the room and fought back a blush when she noticed Scott looking at her with a amused look.

"Come," Queen Astris motioned with her hands, "Dinner is ready and served. Lets eat before it gets cold."

They all followed her to the throne room. Amy could not help but notice how close the King and Litas mother were. Lita was happily chatting with Dairen about random things. Trying to act more stupid then she was, but not enough to raise suspicion. The other guards, aside from Kyle, were talking quietly to themselves. Kyle, on the other hand, was busy looking around the castle. Amy knew that he was busy studying the castle and everything in it. For protection for Darien or for something else? Amy hadnt decided if she trusted him yet. Their list of people to trust seemed everyday to get smaller.

"Here we are." Queen Astris'svoice pulled Amy out of her musings. "Today we have a special delicacy. The favorite food of the RoyalFamily has been prepared. For our special guests." A servant opened the doors to the dining room and the glorious food that awaited them. Amy hadnt realized until then just how hungry she was. And on Jupiter you always ate well.

She laughed to herself. Three different lifetimes and Lita was still the best cook out of all of them and Jupiter was the best planet for breath- taking food. She sighed a happy sigh as she took her first bite of beef wellington.

* * *

Marissa looked up from her chair when he entered the room again. He grimaced as he pulled off his guard shirt and she had a moment of brief enjoyment as she noticed how built he was. He walked into the bathroom and came out soon wearing his normal black shirt and black pants.

She looked down as soon as he re-entered the room. He walked over a pulled her chin up. She struggled to have eye contact, but he forced her to keep it. "Miss me?" He gave a weird chuckle. "Hungry? Have to go to the bathroom?"

"No." She swallowed and wince. She had had no water since the day before last and her throat was beginning to kill.

"Thirsty?" He laughed and walked away. He came back with a cup of water. "Here Drink. Its just water. Cant have you die on me yet."

She took a long sip.

He sat down on the desk. "You seem to want to ask me something. What?"

"your name." She had been working up courage for the last three days to ask him. If she died, she at least wanted to know the name if the man in whose 'care' she died.

He was quite for sometime.

"Kyle."

* * *

Amy looked at Lita concerned. "That transportation room feel was filled with evil and darkness. Something is going on beneath the surface of this 'happy time'."

Lita nodded and turned away from looking out her bedroom window. The sun had just set. There was no red in the sky, which meant tomorrow would not be a nice day. Her eyes were wet with tears. "And I think my mother is part of it."

Amy nodded. "I fear that too."

It was silent before Amy's cell phone rang. She put it on speaker and picture mode.

It was Rei.

"I finally found the way to bring back the dead. It takes over three hundred long steps."

"We have no idea which step Beryl is on." Lita remarked.

Amy shook her head. 'We have some idea. She is moving. She has to be on the last step or the second to last or be complete."

Rei's face was dark. "I think she is on the last step. Most of what I have that needs to happen for the other 299 steps have been happening slowly over the past five years. But the last step is quite a feat. First she must find the perfect body. One that can hold the exchange between body lifesand such. She also needs to fins someone willing to give blood to help restore her life into the new body. Then a priest draws a special circle and says a chant that is so long, that he has three days to recite the whole thing."

"So she has to deal with finding the perfect body, a willing person to give blood and a priest that can chant straight for three days?" Amy concluded.

"Yes."

"Good. Once she is being chanted to life- that is when she will be the weakest. That will be the time to strike."

Rei frowned. "That is the perfect plan, but I think she may have some inkling that she is on to us. Lita- if only you could remember what happened that night."

"I am trying so hard to remember." Lita frowned. "Tomorrow, though, Amy will help cover for me, I will meditate long and hard."

Rei studded Lita's face. "We need to call another meeting. Lita you and Amy look like you have things to say. I will wait until that meeting. My mom is coming I have to go. Amy look up which planet would have the best people to use for Beryl's transactions." The call ended.

Amy looked up at the darkening sky. "That my friend is like our lives right now. The night is coming closer."

"Yes, but it is always the darkest before the dawn."

"Lets hope that it is true for this lifetime."

* * *

Hard to believe that this is already the eleventh chapter. Romance to come. More Darien and Serena to come. They will be a couple later in the story, sorry for the wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Mina clutched her fist as she began to pound the target. Next to her, Rei was shooting arrows and next to her, Lita was working on her fighting skills with a specialized robot. To the left of her, Ami and Serena were working on computerized battle scenes. They put on special glasses that made it look like they were in a battle and, these ones helped work on teamwork, so they had to balance on each other to win. The nice thing was that the glasses had over 200 different scenarios, and it had three levels- easy, medium, and hard. She had put Amy and Serena together because they were the ones who hated fighting the most and Serena would be extremely important in the actual death of Beryl. Because of the Silver Crystal, which is the only powerful thing that they knew that actual existed that could actually kill Beryl.

"Mina. Your going to have to buy a new one if you keep up that rate." Rei looked at her as she strung another arrow.

"Huh?" Mina looked at the punching bag. It was slowly beginning to break at the seams. "Oh. They still haven't made one that last any of our strengths."

"Well, considering the fact that because of our _heritage_," Lita turned to Mina. Heritage was their word for meaning that they were born during the Silver Millennium, "We have extra strength." She raised an eyebrow before she began to work on blocking all the different types of punches and kicks the robot was performing.

"How do you think that they are doing?" Rei motioned with her head to the two girls as she took another shot. "It really is funny to see them kicking and punching and moving around, yet there is nothing there."

Mina chuckled. "I haven't heard them scream, which is probably a good thing. And neither is taking of their glasses, nor are they sweating extremely, like one would do when they are terrified. Hopefully they are going through all of the scenarios. I asked them to get through fifty. The first twenty are pretty easy."

Rei nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean. Good. Im glad." She turned back to her target and put another arrow into her bow. "We also need to work on our sword skills." She focused on the target for a little while and took a shot.

"Yes, that is work for tomorrow." Mina began to punch again. Slower and not as strong this time. "I want us to work on our _special_ talents a bit today cause we haven't used them in a looong time."

"Good idea." Both Rei and Lita agreed with her.

* * *

As the girls were working on their fighting skills, Kyle was busy working on paper work; in the sense of researching for the perfect body. He was also studying the layouts of the castle of Jupiter and the important figure houses of all the other planets. In order to help Beryl in her coming to power- having the important figures of the planets on your side was a key element. It did help that all the prominent figures on those planets daughters were all the sailor scouts and her mortal enemies. The young girl under his 'care'- Marissa was quiet and almost seemed understanding of his work. He could tell her whatever he wanted because sooner or later when he got bored of her and what she could offer(when he finally had time to enjoy it, Beryl kept him quite busy) he would just end her horrible little life. In his eyes, it was probably a favor. Her mother was dying, her brothers would die in a battle and her father was already gone. There was no one there for her.

A slight moan moved his head to the direction of the couch. He had tied her to the couch so she could get some sleep. If she was too tired, it wouldn't be any fun. She was awake and looking at him as her brain began to function. Once she remembered where she was and her brain began to function, she immediately blushed and looked down.

He walked over to her. "Good dream?"

When she was quiet, he slapped her. "I asked you a question. You answer me, right away. Don't think cause I gave you a more comfortable place to sleep means anything. I want you to be ready when I am ready for you. Or it wont be any fun for me." He sneered at her as she glanced up. "Or you will be sorry."

"I was dreaming I was at home. Father was arriving with his loads of wood for the fireplace. My mother was cooking dinner, while giving my older brother a hair cut. I was doing the laundry and my other brother was watching the small t.v. in our kitchen." She blinked back tears and looked down.

"Aww." He said with fake sincerity. "Poor little girl. Misses her family? Her poor, helpless, dead father wouldn't want to see you now."

"What do you know?" Her anger burst out of her and she glared at him. The anger of losing her father and her brothers having to go off to war and not be able to help support her and her mother, her mothers sudden illness, this man for treating her like a piece of dung. "Everything is probably perfect in your little world. Huh? You even have people send you helpless women to become your whores. How would you know what it feels like to watch your parents die. To watch your family fall apart and you try to pick up the pieces and glue what you can back together. To be fearful for your life everyday. And damn it if you think you can go around dissing my father after everything he did for this stupid planet- for you and your precious king."

He stopped in mid-slap. "What?"

"Oh, don't think I don't know about the little secret. My father worked for the King, Mom thought he was just a wood deliver man, but I know more. The secret phone calls and all the trips. Something is going on in the castle but it aint gonna stop there. Oh no, and I bet whoever is behind this got tired and killed him. His foolish decision killed his life and ruined mine, so the only one who will be cursing that damn dead man is me. You got it."

He stood up and walked away from her. "You hate your father, because he worked for me? Oh…" He turned back with a smile that sent chills down her spine. "That's right. You have his eyes. Jack Smith. He was so eager to work for us. But, he was too foolish. You will be glad to know that he even offered you to me so that he might live."

Her eyes narrowed. "Your enjoyment fails because I loath the man."

"He still is your father. You love him in some way."

"Do you still love your mother, just because she is your mother?"

He was suddenly beside her, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt. "How much do you know?"

"Enough."

It was the last word she got out before his anger flew out of him and directed at her.

* * *

"Here is the spot." Mina turned to the four girls behind her. "This is the perfect, most secret place on Venus to work on our Sailor Scout skills. I even had Amy work up some special technology so that it is completely sound proof, cannot be scene by outsiders and on one can track us here."

"Yeah!" Rei smiled sarcastically. "Us and the spiders."

"Alright, so it isn't the prettiest place. But it will do. Think positively."

"Mina, I know I try to have the most optimistic view on everything. But this?" Serena looked around at the large room. "Even I have trouble…EEK!" She screamed as a rather large spider crawled across the floor.

Amy gluped. "Why did we pick to practice on the planet that has the largest spiders known to man?"

Lita groaned as she walked over to the spider. "This is what normal people do." She picked up her foot and slammed it down hard. The spiders gooze seeped out from under her boot.

"Eww." Rei shuddered. "Sorry Lita, but no normal person would do that."

"Well," Mina chirped. "It is a good thing we aren't normal then."

Amy groaned as she took a couple more steps into the room. It was a old metal room that was huge. It used to serve as training grounds for agents, but it hadn't been used in over 20 years, before Mina found it. The metal was rusty almost everywhere and there were places where the walls had fallen. Bugs of every size and shape were everywhere, calling this deserted place their home.

"Think about it, though." Lita waved her hands. "I mean, if we fixed this place up. Fixed the walls, got rid of the bugs, painted it and put in furniture…I mean this could become like the secret place at Serena's house, only bigger and for our Sailor scout training. It is already protected from outsiders. We are one step there to making this the perfect place."

Rei groaned. "So today we have to work and deal with these…bugs and then we get to come back here sometime just to clean it up?"

Serena shuddered at the thought.

Lita rolled her eyes as she pulled out her transformation pen. "Rei…the people who can handle the insects will take care of them. You, Serena, and Amy can do other things. Now," She turned to Mina, "I have to get back to the castle in about 2 hours or Mother will get suspicious and I cant have that."

Mina nodded and pulled out her transformation pen also. "Alright, we are going to train for about a hour, just to get our powers up and running again cause we all have used them once since we got our memoires back. Then we will spend the last forty minutes talking and planning, Lita and Amy have things to tell us from the visit of Earth to the castle three days ago." She nodded her head as Amy and Rei pulled out their transformation pens and Serena pulled out her transformation compact.

"Jupiter Make-up!"

"Mercury Make-up!"

"Moon prism power!"

"Mars Make-up!"

"Venus Make-up!"

Soon the five legendary sailor scouts of the Silver Millennium were standing in that forsaken room, as alive as anyone else could be.

Venus narrowed her eyes. "Here are special glasses that I had Mercury make that have different yomas."

Mercury handed them out. "They are like the ones that Moon and I were using today 'cept that they have different yomas at different levels with different powers. We have to learn to work as a team, while protecting Moon so that when she needs to use the Silver Crystal, she can have the time to power it up."

Venus turned to Sailor Moon. "Which reminds me, you understand the Silver crystal more then us, but if there is any way that you can practice using the silver crystal in any way- that will help."

Moon nodded. "I will work on it. I can practice calling it and work on powering it up."

Jupiter smirked. "Great. Lets get this under role. I have been waiting to use my attacks. Glasses." She held out her hand.

* * *

Kyle looked up when the door to his room opened up. He scowled when he recognized the person.

"Jared, what do you want?"

The blonde man smiled smugly. "I heard you got a new _present_ and I wanted to take look. Besides I need the map of the castle of Jupiter." He turned and looked at the person on the couch. She was covered in bruises. Her arm was angled that suggest it was broken and there was a huge cut on her leg.

"Seems to be a loud mouth."

Kyle glared at Jared. "Shut up. Take the maps and go."

Jared scowled at him. "You will…" He was cut off as Kyle grabbed his neck and clung on tightly.

"You may be treated like a prince on Mars, but you aint Mars anymore and your parent aint the one in charge…so you will learn to speak to me kindly or Beryl killing you will seem like mercy." He put Jared down and walked back to the chair and began to pile through more papers. "Go. Your prissy air is damn annoying."

Jared quickly left the room to mull over his own papers.

* * *

"Venus love-me chain!" Venus screamed her attack as the youma focused its attention on Mercury and her cloud of mists attack. The youma wither in pain for a couple of seconds- but that was all that Mars needed.

"Mars flame sniper!" Mars yelled her attack as a red flame flew from her special bow. The arrow hit its mark- the youma disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"We did it!" Moon smiled and bounced up and down.

Jupiter looked over to her. "Moon, that was only level three."

"Yeah? So?" Moon raised an eyebrow but looked over at Mercury.

"There are over 800 different style youmas on different levels." Mercury added as she tweaked the control for the next youma.

Moon's mouth feel open.

Mars shook her head as she watched Moon. "Its Mercury… she never does things unless they are out of the box…and technology? She goes way over the top."

Mercury glared at Mars as the newest setting began to form. "I just want to be prepared." She turned so that she could look at all of them. "This is level adds a new feature to it. We must first find the youma. We will all start in separate parts and have to find each other. The only way to defeat it, is too find each other and fight it together."

They all looked at her confused, before it registered into their heads. Soon, the other sailor scouts all disappeared from everyone view, so that each one was left alone.

Mars looked around confused. How where they to find each other without any conversation to where the other person was? Back before they had had their special communicator watches…but here?

Jupiter was equally confused. What was Mercury thinking for this level? How where they to find each other and then the youma with no forms of communication?

Moon looked around at her spot for a while. She knew the other girls were probably on their way to finding the others right now, and of course she was the only one left behind, trying to figure everything out. They were separated and had to find each other with no help from anything. She sat down on a rock. What would be important in battle that Mercury and Venus think highly of? In two minutes it hit her. There feel of each other. If they could work out finding each other from far away- then if they were every blinded or separated…they could find each other- just using their feel for the others. Duh! It was the perfect plan. She pushed herself off the rock and onto the ground. She got herself still and regulated her breathing. In…out…in…out…in…out…

….THERE! Moon jumped up. She felt Mars- she was to the west of her.

Mars felt a weird connection for a second before it went away. It had felt like…Moon. Her eyes brightened. Of course, Moon was trying to find her with their connections as sailor scouts. It was perfect, that's what Mercury planned for this level. The youma would come after everyone found each other. The pull had felt…to the east. She stood up from sitting on the only rock she could see for miles and began to walk east.

Moon felt Mars' connection coming closer. Good she had felt her. Now it was time to find Jupiter. She sat back down again and began to regulate her breathing…in…out…in…out…in…out…

…THERE! Moon jumped up and did a 180 turn. Jupiter was standing right behind her.

"It took me forever to get what the important part of this level was about. Then I had to find you, but that wasn't easy. You have such a happy aura about you, that I knew it was you right away. Where are the others?" She sat down next to Moon.

"Mars is on her way. I am going to feel for Mercury."

Jupiter nodded. "Alright I will feel for Venus."

It took about twenty minutes for Jupiter and Moon to find Mercury and Venus and for Mercury, Venus, and Mars to arrive. Once they all were together the youma appeared.

Moon grinned as she stood up, Jupiter hopped up next to her. "Lets have some fun!"

"Lets have some fun this beat is sick I want to…"Mercury trailed off as she noticed that all the other scouts were watching her. She blushed. "Sorry, that song gets stuck in your head."

Venus shook her head as she looked at the youma. "Mercury- research it weaknesses. Jupiter and Mars- keep it busy, but don't weaken yourselves, we have more to come. Moon, stay back and guard Mercury."

"What are you going to do, Venus?"

"Watch for the second one…do you feel it?"

Mars was quiet for some time. "yep. Jupiter…lets go."

"Mars snake fire!"

Venus shook her head as she heard the two begin their distractions. They didn't have to use attacks to distract…just had to dodge the ones that came their way.

It was quite for some time, aside from the attacks on Mars and Jupiter and Mercury's typing. Venus knew she was close- her typing was faster and much more buoyant. That means she was very excited. There…she felt it to the left. It was still father away. She moved to the left, watching the youma to make sure that it didn't attack her. She took three steps before she stopped dead in her tracks.

The youma disappeared and the other sailor scouts turned to look in her direction. Everyone aside from Moon were speechless.

"Damn…" was all Moon got out.

"Well…well… I see that you are getting ready for my return." Beryl was standing there. "I am not complete in this world…which is nice because I can go anywhere and special tools or powers cant keep me from anywhere. Don't worry girls…I will be back soon. I already have the perfect body…"She laughed as she walked closer.

Venus tried to move..but she couldn't. None of them could.

"Do you like some of my new powers? I can paralyze you in seconds with the snap of my fingers." She pulled out scissors as she walked over to Moon. Her face went dark. "Your toying with Darien is quite annoying so I am going to get rid of an important fact about Serena and Serenity…your hair."

Before anyone could protest she was gone…and Moon was on the floor crying with her hair shortened to her shoulders.

Venus clutched her fist. They had to find that perfect body she knew of- or the end of the world would be near.

* * *

A long chapter to add a lot of new material. Hopefully I can work out a youma coming(real one) without giving away to the world about Beryl coming back- she wants it to stay as quiet as possible. More of the sailor scouts and their powers will come into play with the new chapters and more romance between the couples. A nice Darien and Serena chapter will come in the near future with a chapter coming up... :)


	13. Chapter 13

Rei looked at Serena with a frown on her face. She turned away and looked at Lita. They were sitting on the floor of the secret room, trying to figure what to do with Serena and her unwanted haircut.

"Lita, this is not going well we need a solution and fast. I cant believe that…"

"Rei, watch your tongue." Mina walked over. " And I think I may have solution."

"What?" Lita looked over to Serena and back again. "It better be good. She is not in the shape to try something that wont work."

"The Luna Pen."

"Luna…oh." Lita's eyes brightened. " That would work."

"As a stepping stone," Mina added. "Amy will work on a concoction that will actually have her real hair grow back at a quick fast rate."

Rei nodded. "That is a good idea. I like it."

They walked over the Serena who was holding her head in her hands while leaning on Amy.

"Serena." Mina spoke softly as she crouched down. "We have a solution for your hair. Use your Luna Pen to transform your hair."

Serena sniffed and raised her head. Her eyes were bright red from crying. "But that will only work for so long and I don't want to have to keep using it until my hair grows back. It will take _years_. Look at it!" She pulled on her hair that fell only onto her shoulder.

"That is why I will work on something that will adhere to your hair and make it grow fast to the length you had it. The Luna Pen will give you the hair you need until I can work it out." Amy spoke up already knowing what Mina would have had in mind.

Mina nodded her head. "Serena, you will get your long hair back. I promise."

Serena nodded and wiped away a few stranded tears. "Alright." She pulled out the Luna Pen and used it to transform her hair back to the same length.

Rei pulled out a mirror. "There it is long again."

Serena smiled slightly as she looked at herself before she straightened up. "Alright, enough of that now, we must talk about what Amy and Lita have for us and how could Beryl enter the special thingy that the glasses do."

"Amy, Lita, we should start with what you have." Mina sat down and the others followed. "Since what Beryl did is so stumping that it will take a while for us to figure out."

Lita and Amy nodded and glanced at each other. Amy made a slight nod so Lita started. "As you know, three days ago the royal family, well just the King, Queen and Dairen came for tea. The king was acted weird, as well as my mother and the Queen didn't know that my father was killed. She was told he died of a heart attack."

Amy jumped in. "As you well know, a royal murder is a big deal. All the royal families are told of the whole thing and it is documented in a special way. I looked up to see if it was for your father, but it wasn't."

Rei's eyes went huge. "So you are saying Lita's mother covered up the murder."

Lita nodded as her eyes went dim. "it is hard to believe that my mother could be part of this thing with Beryl, but I see no way to doubt that it is true. Besides, they were practically flirting with each other, even though the Queen was there."

"If only you could remember what happened that night." Mina muttered under her breath. She looked at Amy. "So you felt the evil presence?"

Amy nodded. "I would feel better if next time they come for tea, it is arranged that Rei goes, she can feel evil better than any of us."

"I have decided also, to play along with acting like I like the idea of marrying Darien, maybe I can act like a royal brat to make him start to dislike the idea. I think that it will also play in our favor with the King and finding out more."

"Good."

They all turned to look at Serena.

"I like that idea, I know it will be hard for me, but if that's what it takes, then thank you." She grinned. "It will have him running from Lita for the rest of his life."

Lita smiled as she decided to pass the remark that came into her head. "Also, I met the royal guards of Dairen. His best friends are the royal guards, plus this man named Kyle."

"He also had a evil air to him, but it was different. He seemed to be researching the castle for some reason, maybe to know its layout for an invasion. But he seemed different." Amy was silent for a moment. "It is hard to describe it, it was like he was evil but was beginning to feel differently about it."

"We will have to be on guard around him." Lita was silent and watched the girls take in the news.

Finally Rei spoke. "It seems that our list of allies grows smaller everyday and who knows who we can trust other than ourselves."

"So it is." Mina's eyes were dark.

* * *

Kyle moved quickly as he traveled to the throne room. She was back earlier than usual from wherever she went. Usually it took her about two weeks to work up coming back to the living in the transparent form she can only take. But this time it was only a week. She must be in a good mood. She was sitting in the throne room alone when he entered.

"Beryl." He spoke her name as she looked at him with the same green eyes that he had.

"Your late." She spoke with a dull emotion. "I have found the perfect body that will sustain me."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "That is good news, we can finally get rid of that stupid King and his lover."

She laughed. "You always were eager to kill someone. You can, that stupid man that was here last time made another mistake. Take care of him however you like. Anyway, the perfect body was right under our noses. Its that girl."

He was silent for a moment.

"Surprising, isn't it." She narrowed her eyes as she took in his reaction. "Arther is working on what we must do to prepare her for the ritual. Make sure you take good care of her body; I want it to be in perfect condition when I am ready to take over. Have your way with her all you want until it is time."

He finally found his voice. "I am part of the royal guard. Soon we shall have all the information for invasions on all the planets."

"Good. Good. I am fading again. Go, take care of that insect of a thing." She soon faded from his view.

His eyes took on a red tint as he pulled out a sword. He licked his lips and transported himself to the mans house. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Marissa winced as another pain spasm racked her body. The elbow was broken from him pushing her to the ground and her whole body landing on it in an award position. Her left eye was swollen shut and the cut on her leg was so bad she could barely move her leg without it hurting. The bruises all over her body didn't help and he had let her go without food or water for nearly three days now. She heard the door to the room open up and could tell by the sound of his boots that he was traveling to the bath room. She was surprised when he made his way over to her after he was done.

"So, it seems I am to take good care of your body." He laughed and shivers went down her spine.

"Why?" She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She wasn't afraid of dying or the pain. There was nothing meaningful in her life.

He roughly pulled her face up from hiding in the pillow to looking at him.

"Well, it seems you are the perfect body, so I cant kill you yet." His eyes were…different as he looked at her. Like he could identify with her, her father had treated her poorly and his mother had treated him poorly. "So, are you hungry or thirsty?"

She nodded. "How did he die?"

His eyes widen for a moment with surprise before he covered it and went back to showing no emotion.

"Do you really want to know?" He pulled away from her.

"Yes."

"Why?" He walked over to the window.

"Because…"She was silent for a moment. "You seem to not have enjoyed this one as much. Usually when you come back from ending someones life you have this air about you, but you don't have it as strongly as you do now."

He was silent for sometime. She had been studying him? "That is because he only suffered for about an hour. It was rather disappointing. I like to make them suffer and stew for hours." He turned around. "I turned the dogs on him. I order them to take their time. The guy was almost dead anyway."

She was looking at him with a strange expression. "You like to watch something like that?"

His eyes gleamed.

"I don't think you do. I think you pretend that you do." She turned her face into her pillow.

He strode over to her and pulled her face up again. "Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to think that someone could be so horrible when they could also be so kind."

His eyes widen slightly.

"How is it that you can treat me like a person and then go on and treat me like dirt."

"Why do you care? I have to make sure that you are in good condition for Beryl and for me when I want you. Other than that I can treat you how I like." He stood up and went over to the window.

"Why…do I have these feelings toward you?" Marissa whispered as she felt the tears coming down her face. She buried her face in the pillow.

He abruptly walked to the door and left. Leaving her alone to cry all she wanted.

* * *

Rei looked at her watch. All of them had been silent for the past half a hour trying to think of how Beryl could have found her way into the device.

"I have to leave and we all should anyway." Her voice brought them out of their thoughts. Amy and Serena both jumped slightly. "In two days, we should meet here again to train some more." She stood up and dusted her dress. With a wave she was gone.

They all stood up.

"Shes right." Lita spoke up. "Mother will worry about me and I cant have that." She too walked left.

"Serena, I am coming back with you to the moon to begin working on your hair extension. The moon has the best selections of chemicals."

Serena nodded to Amy. She walked over to Mina and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything."

Mina watched the two of the leave. She walked over to the light switch and turned everything off before she too, left the room to go do the things that were needed to get done.

* * *

Ohh..Things are getting intersting. Sorry for the confusion- if you had any. Marissa and Kyle are **not** related. it was an opps on my part. I forgot the Y on yours so it looked like our. The next chapter begins the romace for our five girls. Poor Lita is going to find herself in a hard place...


	14. Chapter 14

The girls found themselves back on the Earth five days later. Another tea with Darien and his guard- or otherwise his friends.

Lita was to act like she was completely in love with the idea of marrying Darien. She was to go over the top and make him go crazy because of her. She was afraid that it would be too much for Serena…but that was the plan. One thing you learned early on is that Mina takes forever to decide on plan, but when she tells you the plan- you do it no exceptions. Or you hear a mouthful… Lita winced as she remembered what had happened the last time. Poor Amy had gotten Mina to yell at her for five hours by "dissing" her leadership…well that's what Mina said she did.

They were surprised when only Kevin met them in the transportation room.

"I am sorry, ladies, your highness, but the Crown Prince has been detained in a meeting for an hour. We were instructed to show you around the castle."

Mina raised an eyebrow as she watched him. "I would like to go back to the gardens- there are so many birds…Serena perhaps you want to join me?"

Serena nodded her head.

"Thank you, but we remember the way." Mina politely refused the guards offer of bringing them to the garden.

Rei looked at Amy before she spoke. "Amy and I would like to see the castle library. We have heard that it is the best in the entire galaxy."

Scott appeared into the room, followed by the other guards.

Kevin nodded and turned to Scott. "You know the library best. You should take the young ladies."

He nodded and turned to them. "Ladies." He began to walk out of the room and they followed him.

Lita was left with a strange glow in her eyes. "So…the prince has allowed me to be able to see the whole castle?" Her voice rose as she pretended to get excited. Kevin winced. "All right then, I need to see the whole castle so I can start planning how the wedding will be." She clasped her hands together. "oh…it will be so much fun. Who wants to escort me?"

"Nicholas can, as he knows the most about the castle and its history, after Scott."

Lita impulsively grabbed Nicholas's arm and pulled him out of the room. Josh winced as he heard the chatter begin.

"Poor guy. Why did you set her up with him. He is the most quiet out of the whole group."

"Because you and I need to watch the too girls who went to the garden and Kyle can join those at the library if he wants or do his own thing." Kevin turned to Kyle.

Kyle looked at him. "I have a bunch of paperwork the king gave me to do. Somehow I end up with all of it. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He walked out of the door without another glance.

Kevin turned to Josh and they moved to the garden.

* * *

Mina knew that there were two guys following behind her and Serena, no doubt to make sure they didn't do anything, so she kept the conversation light.

"Serena, look at these flowers, much like the ones on the moon." She was pointed to a smaller flower with a rich blue color.

"Yes, they are. But ours are bigger and white." Serena turned from looking at them and to the sky. "Do you see the moon?"

"Yes. Its over there to the…"Mina turned around the get a good look and stopped when she saw the two guys.

Kevin showed nothing, so if he was startled by them getting caught it was not shown. Josh on the other hand was too busy looking for the moon, also.

"Ladies," Kevin nodded his head.

"Tell me…Kevin is it?" Mina waited until he gave a nod. "Which is your favorite flower in this garden?"

Kevin was startled by the question. It was almost like she wanted to ask another question. "I don't have a favorite flower. They are all nice but that's about it for me."

Mina laughed. "Its not normal for a man to have a favorite flower on Earth?"

Kevin blushed a bit. "Is it on Venus?"

It was Serena's turn to giggle. "Why yes, silly, but Venusian men are much more feminine."

Josh raised an eyebrow and butted into their conversation. "I don't see the moon anywhere."

Mina looked up into the direction she had first "thought" it had been. "Its right…oh…your right. I totally thought I did. Whoops my mistake." She made a little laugh like she was embarrassed.

Kevin decided that these girls were something else. He couldn't tell if they were just not all there or hiding something. Was he curious to find out- duh! But he didn't know how to question them about it…without them catching on- if they were hiding something. Lets see if they are hiding something.

"Mina…is it? I actually remember a flower that is closest to my favorite as you can get with me. Shall I show you?"

He startled her. He liked that idea. Her big blue eyes looked cute when she was searching for the right decision in her head.

"Serena, would you like to find out what his favorite flower is?" Mina turned toward her companion.

Serena had been searching the sky this whole time. "Huh? Oh…I am going to keep looking to see if I can see anything."

Mina nodded and turned back to Kevin. "Well…let's see this flower that must be great to have won your attention." She was teasing him. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with excitement.

Kevin raised both eyebrows. "Only great? It happens to be the coolest flower."

"Well," She smiled at him, "lets go."

He turned and she followed.

Serena turned to Josh. "If you are going to follow me you'd better keep up. I won't wait for you." With that she tossed her hair and began to walk fast through the garden. Sometimes she even began to run and giggle. Josh was mused as he followed behind her. She was quite lively.

* * *

Inside the castle, poor Nicholas was trying the do everything to **not** pull his hair out. This girl was crazy! Everything was about the wedding- and he wasn't the wedding planner or her fiancé.

"Well?" Lita turned to head to look at the man standing beside her who had gone completely silent. She held back a giggle because she knew she was driving him crazy.

"Well…enough of this!" Nicholas suddenly exploded. "I am sorry Princess, but I cant take much more of this. I am sorry, but I don't really care about whether or not there are flowers here or there. If there should be white drapes… These are questions for a girl who cares about such things."

"I see. You don't like to decorate. What do you like to do." Lita actually was tired of all the decoration work too. Maybe she could play her part while **not** having to be all girly about the wedding.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You want to know what I like to do?"

"Well," She sighed dreamily, "You are Dairy best friend and in his guard. It is important I know what you like. So we could be friends." She smiled brightly. "So Dairy and I can have more in common. Aren't his blue eyes so dreamy?"

He was silent for some time. "I like to watch the stars."

He was figuring that she would laugh. "No way!" Her eyes were huge.

"Yes. I love to look around the country and make and improve maps. I take a great joy in fighting. Not killing, but just fighting."

"Wow." She was silent for a moment. "So you know all of the star consolations?"

"By heart and back words." He grinned.

"Cool. Can you tell me what this one is?" Lita pulled out her specialized camera and turned it on. The picture was projected onto the wall.

Nicholas didn't even have to study it. "Puppis."

"Puppis?" Lita looked at him confused.

He nodded. "It means The Stern."

Lita laughed. "It sounds like puppies but it means The Stern? Oh that is funny. Puppies aren't stern at all."

Nicholas grinned at her. Her laugh was one that was contagious.

"Sorry…that is just so funny." She took a deep breath. "But that's cool that you like to make maps." Her eyes brightened. "Maybe you can make on for the wedding!" She clapped her hands together.

Nicholas groaned. She had seemed like a relatively normal person…but she just had to go back to being all perky…

* * *

Amy was fascinated by the library. It was HUGE! Like the library which used to be on the Moon. She could not help but laugh and clasped her hands together as she walked around the library. You could get lost in it if you weren't too careful- it was that huge. Scott was watching her with a bemused look. Rei had quietly snuck off, but he paid no notice. Amy was too eye catching.

"You have Sire Lord Seuer's books?" Amy's eyes were huge. "I used to idolize this man and when…"She stopped short. "When I found out this book was no longer in print I was so sad." She had almost said when she met him. But he had lived during the twentieth-first century, which was over a hundred years ago.

"Yes. They have been out of print for some time. You must have been very young when you thought they were still in print."

"Oh yes, I think I was around three." Amy had been a typical Mercurian baby, she had begun to talk and walk at around ten months. She was reading by the time she was three. The only problem was she was born on Neptune and all those living there were originally from Earth. So her parents were confused and so proud of her quick developments.

"Three?" Scott was dumb founded.

"I liked the picture and I wanted a book with that picture on it." Amy thought of something quick, so he wouldn't be researching about toddlers that could read at three. That would only end in disaster.

"Would you like to borrow them?"

"Borrow a book from the King's library?"

"They are my copies that I keep in here. You are welcome to them."

Her eyes went huge again. "You have copies of his books!"

"Yes. These have been passed down my family for quite some time. I think my relative who was alive when Sire Lord Seuer was writing knew that they wouldn't last forever. So he bought them and they have been passed down. They were in horrible condition when I got them. I was afraid they were going to fall apart in my hands. But I found a way to restore them to a good condition."

Amy was mumbling to herself. "You would need hydrochloric and hydrorabstin to use and then if you melted down gold and sugar together you could get a good combination that would react with the elements from the wood and such that made the book covers and then they would form together to make a new strong bond." She turned and looked at him. "Ingenious!"

His mouth was open. He couldn't believe that she figured out his whole two months of research in just **looking** at the book.

She giggled to cover her embarrassment. She was also blushing. "Sorry."

"No…no" he found his voice. "I'm just amazed. You figured out what I did completely. That's extraordinary. You will have to see my lab some time. You would like it…if you would like." He added hastily.

"Yeah," her voice went soft, "I would like that very much, Scott."

He smiled at her.

* * *

While the others were doing their own things, Kyle was busy in the room assigned to him. His real room was in a secret place. But he had to go here to get away from the girl in his room. She unnerved him…and that was a new thing to him. She saw right through him and the pain his mother caused him. Something about him felt like he was changing. And he didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Couples are clicking...more of this tea time on earth in more chapters. I have so much to write for this tea that it has to go in more than one chapter. Thanks for your patience! I am going away this week so the next chapter will put up sometime in two weeks. Sorry for the wait. More romance to come. This is the beginning of the romance and Darien and Serena will have a big chat either the next chapter or the one after that. Depends if i can put the next parts for the tea time in one chapter or two.

Any thoughts on the Darien and Serena scene. Or the other couples...please tell me. Thanks a whole bunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Rei had found the library very boring and had made her way to the garden to walk with Serena and Mina. Amy and Scott were in there on world about technology and stuff. She enjoyed all the subjects, but they took it to a deeper level. Besides- she defiantly did not want to see Scott's lab and she knew that he and Amy were going to go visit it. She was surprised when she saw that Serena was skipping through the garden and the guy named Josh was quietly walking behind her. No doubt to keep an eye on her. Mina was nowhere in sight.

She made a noise as she walked closer to him to make him turn around. He did and looked startled when he noticed she was like twenty feet from him. He was shocked that she was able to walk so close without him noticing her.

She nodded her head in his direction. "Do you mind showing me the archery range?"

"The archery range?" He raised an eyebrow. She seemed like an interesting person, but leaving the other one alone….

Rei nodded her head. "Scott told me that you like to shoot arrows and that you could show me."

He was still for a moment before he nodded his head. "Follow me." Once they began to walk he decided to strike up a conversation with her. "Did you…"

"I just want you to show me where the archery range is. We don't need to talk." She crossed her arms as she began to look around her.

He was quiet for the rest of the walk quiet confused and interested by this women.

* * *

Serena noticed when Rei had gotten Josh to leave her alone. She smiled brightly as she stared up the sky. It was a gorgeous day with no cloud in sight. The sun lit up the sky and warmed the otherwise cool day. A slight breeze would come and refresh the burning of the sun.

"Oh… this day would be perfect if I could see the moon and _he_ remembered." She sighed. "I hate this...Dairen remember…" She lowered her head.

She never heard the person walk up behind her.

"I wish I was still a princess." She began to walk again when the voice stopped her.

"Princess?"

She turned around suddenly and went dead-panned when she saw that it was Darien.

"Your….high..Highness…" She began to stutter.

"Tell me the truth." His voice was cold and yet full of sympathy. "Are you a princess?"

"I used to dream when I was younger that I was. I wish now that I still had that much imagination." She covered it up quickly.

He didn't truly believe her, but best to play that he did and maybe find the real truth out. "I see. It is easier when you are a kid to imagine. I used to pretend that I was a hero and saved the people from all the evil people in the world."

Serena laughed.

He chuckled. "Typical for a boy and especially a prince."

"Yes, but my dreams were the same for all girls. Including having your prince charming and the wedding of your dreams. Mina's used to be the most vivid dreams ever, but we all think that is because she reads all the time and loved to read love stories when she was younger more than now."

"Do you read?"

"Not really, I much more enjoy hanging out with people then spending time to myself reading."

"A peoples person." He gave a slight nod of his head. This was the first time she had spoken to him without getting chocked up or anything and somehow it felt familiar and normal…right to him. The more he spent time with her the more his arranged marriage didn't seem right… and it was confusing him to the max.

Her spinning in circles pulled him out of his thoughts. "You seem cheerful today."

"Of course, how could I not? It is a beautiful day, the sun is out and there is a breeze, the garden is amazing!" _And you are talking to me!_

"Yes, my father has but hard work into this garden. It really is his pride and joy. He would live here if he could."

"Garden do take a lot of work and you have to be very dedicated to make them wonderful…but when you see the fruit of your labor it makes everything worth it." Serena giggled. This felt normal to her. "My mother ingrained in my head that anything that takes a lot of work is always worth it and to do your best- because it is worth it."

Darien raised his eyebrow at her. "You are a hard worker?"

"Sometimes. It depends." She giggled again. "I'm not much of a studier. But when it comes to friendships and other things I work the hardest my body can hold."

Darien felt his mind recalculating what he thought of her. With her slim body, light blonde hair, and big blue eyes, she looked extremely delicate…but the way she spoke held a confidence in her that her physical features never showed. He got the feeling that this was a girl not to mess with or her friends- she would take you down. Which also confused him, she was just a confusing girl.

Serena looked at him. His eyes held a distant look which told her he was thinking about something…her hopefully. Feeling like she didn't want to disturb him, she began to slowly walk, gazing at the flowers for a long time- which was not a smart idea. She missed seeing the root on the path and soon found herself heading straight for the ground…but fell into a strong warm embrace. She looked up into the dark eyes Darien. His face held a interesting glow and his eyes poured into hers as he leaned his face closer to hers. Soon his warm breath was warming up her face and his mouth moved to claim hers. She closed her eyes slightly, ready to finally enjoy what she had been missing when he quickly moved away and she reopened her eyes quickly. He steadied her on her feet and looked away for a second before he turned back to her.

"Are you okay? That would have been a nasty fall." He was cursing himself as he let some deep feelings within himself almost take control. But he was engaged to be married and whatever he might feel for her or whatever part of his self-conscious might feel for her- it would never work. He couldn't believe he almost _kissed_ her. Hopefully she didn't notice that he had.

'Yes. Thank you for catching me. I am a bit clumsy." She smiled and pushed down her tears and disappointment. She had been so close and he had been so close and yet he had _pulled_ away from her…

"Darien! There you are."

They both turned to see Kevin walking up followed by Mina.

Kevin waited to speak until he was standing by them. "The tea is ready out by the roses. I will go get the others. Can you bring these two girls there?"

Darien nodded. He was too preoccupied to joke with Kevin about the fact that Kevin was ordering him around and he was the prince.

He walked off first not hearing the girls begin to speak once Kevin was away.

"Well…"Serena prodded her friend. "What happened between the two of you?"

"Well…..

_Mina followed Kevin until he led her up to a gorgeous lilac bush._

_"This would be my favorite flower."_

_He watched her as she walked around the huge bush covered with purple lilacs. "Lilacs?" She moved back over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why a lilac bush?"_

_"My mother planted this bush on the night she married my father, one of the Kings best friends. She died having me." Kevin plucked on off. "For you."_

_She smiled slightly as she took the flower and smelled it. Lilacs were her favorite flowers. "So this bush is more important because your mother planted it then for the actual flowers."_

_He was surprised she came to the right conclusion right away." Yes, I tend to be more a fighting man than a flower man."_

_She laughed. "Flower man. What kind of weddings happen here on earth?"_

_He blushed as he realized what his statement could mean. "Only flowers girls. I promise."_

_She had reduced to giggling. "I promise to keep your side job a secret."_

_He shook his head. "you and the other girl- Serena are a lot alike aren't you?"_

_"We're cousins. But yes and different in many ways. Most people think we are a lot alike because we have such vibrant personalities. But I just love to have a bright look on life- who can't. There is so much good in this world that no one ever notice s because all people can focus on are the bad things. So I decided when I was younger to focus on the good things in life and make my life better and have my life be a good influence on other people."_

_His eyes were wide. "That is amazing. You are so resolved in your life and ways. Sometimes I wish I was completely resolved as you seem to be."_

_"I still struggle- much like you and everyone. It can be hard sometimes not to be depressed, but I work hard not to be too overly happy and not seem like I live in a bubble and convince myself that bad things never happen." She looked at her watch when she noticed his look at her. "we should make our way back."_

_On cue a servant came rushing up. "Kevin ,we can find no one- but the tea is ready and we know that his highness was seen in the garden."_

_Kevin nodded. "I will go and find everyone, thank you." He turned to Mina as the servant left. "Shall we."_

_Mina nodded and they walked in silence until they found Serena and Darien- each in their own thoughts about the other person…._

* * *

"Wow." Serena looked at Mina intently as they sat down at the tea table- having made their way there. They were waiting for the other people to arrive.

"Yea." Mina nodded her head. "As the sailor of love…something sparked between us. I know it."

Serena was quiet for a moment. "I will have to tell you what happened between me and Darien later when all the girls are here and the boys are away.

Mina nodded her head and was quiet- as was Serena and Darien as they waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

hopefully that was a nice darien and serena scene. sorry kyle and marissa werent in this chapter but they will be in the next and the whole tea part is up nest. sparks are flying between amy and scott and Mina and Kevin. Poor Nicholas and Lita will find themsleves in a tight spot. Thanks for yr reviews! next one will hopefully be up in the next few days!


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle waited until the servant had come and asked if he wanted to go to tea and he reclined before he moved to his real room. It had been almost a day since he was able to do more research for Beryl and the last stages of her return. He was also tired of the "nice white" color of his guard room. He couldn't wait to be in the dark depressingness of his real room. In the back of his mind a nagging voice added that he wanted to see Marissa. That everything he looked at her his heart skipped a small beat.

She was sitting up on the couch with a dazed look on her face when he entered. She didn't turn her head to look at him nor did her face show anything about her even having heard him. But he was used to that. Somehow in the last three weeks of her being in his control she had gone from a scared little girl into a grown women who cared nothing about herself anymore.

"Women." His harsh cold voice pulled her out of her mindless musings and turn to look at him. Her dark green eyes were blank.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head before she turned back to looking at the ceiling.

"Look at me!" He growled as he pulled her face to look at him. "I have been gone for almost 24 hours? What did you do? Just go?"

Her eyes hardened. "What do you think?"

He slapped her. "Ill get you a change of dress."

"Don't bother." He turned from getting up to look at her. "I am just going to die in a week." Was that despair in her voice?

"Did someone come?"

"The women named Beryl." She was silent. "She also said that if you wanted your way with me that you time is running out."

He pulled the last dress Beryl gave him and tossed it to her. "Your wounds have healed well. You will be ready for her in a week."

She held onto the dress but made no move to change.

He walked over to the desk and sat down. "You want a bath?"

"What?"

"A bath to get rid of your…mess." He suddenly stood up and walked over to her. He grinned and shivers ran down her spine. "Bath time."

She didn't even have time to scream…

* * *

"Dairy!"

Darien, Serena, and Mina winced as Lita's high pitched scream came into sound.

Lita made her way up to Dairen. She giggled her "girlish" giggle as she put her hand on his arm. "I have some perfect places to decorate to make our wedding perfect. He…" She glared at Nicholas who was standing beside her with a interesting look on his face. "Wouldn't let me see your bedroom so I could start looking at to redecorate it once we are married. I want to put up pink flowers and paint the room…purple. We must make it look pretty!" She giggled again and clapped her hands as she moved to sit down by Mina.

By now Amy and Rei had arrived with Josh, Kevin, and Scott in tow.

Each person took a seat but not everyone was looking to sit next to the same people as last time. Scott made a point to sit by Amy and Mina made sure she was on the end so that Kevin would sit next to her- which he also wanted to do. Lita pushed herself between the boys to make sure she sat by Darien…to annoy him.

The tea was already served, but servants arrived and put plates of small cakes and cookies onto the tables.

"We are defiantly going to have to change this." Lita nodded her head as she took a sip of her tea. "Once we are married you cannot hang around your guard like they are your friends. It will be me and you!" Lita batted her eyes at Darien.

He gulped as he took a bite of his cake. _Who in hell did she think she was for ordering him around like…before they were married?_

Mina held back a laugh as she noticed Lita's look. She knew Lita hated it and that made it all the more funny. But she soon noticed the man sitting next to her looking at her.

"Kevin." She turned and looked at him. "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Nope. I was just wondering what was so funny."

"What was funny?" Mina looked at him confused. "I see nothing here that is funny."

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to drinking his tea. She humped and turned her head to talk to Rei who was next to her.

Rei raised her voice on purpose so that Kevin could hear her. "These Earthen men have no brains."

Both girls were surprised when the person to speak up was Josh.

"I beg your pardon." Josh had a funny look on his face. "We have plenty of brains. I promise that no one here has taken anything that would make us stupider"

Lita giggled. "Oh Dairey….Your guards are so funny."

Rei rolled her eyes as she glared at Josh.

Mina began to giggle. "Rei…come on laugh, he was just jesting with you."

_Which he never does._ Scott was looking at his friend with a interesting look. Sure Josh loved to tease his friends….but women….

Amy was quietly eating a piece of her cake silently watching the dynamics of the people on the table around her. Darien seemed… uncomfortable with Lita hanging on his arm and he always took a quick look at Serena…something must have happened between the two of them. Josh was almost flirting with Rei, though Amy didn't think that Rei saw it that way. There was something going on between Mina and Kevin and….

"Penny for your thoughts, fair maiden."

Scott's voice brought her out of the thoughts. She blushed. Fair maiden. Hopefully no one heard that part.

"Fair maiden?" Amy cringed as Mina's voice was suddenly heard again- above the talk of all the others. It went dead quiet.

Scott didn't seem bothered by all the attention he had drawn on him. "I wanted your attention. There are dark clouds coming this way." He pointed into the direction of the clouds and everyone looked. He was glad cause he was fighting back his blush. "The winds has begun to pick up and I think it will storm soon."

"And?" Rei was the first to turn back to look at him.

"We should probably head inside the castle to finish this tea inside away from the rain."

"Why?" Mina turned to look and her question had everyone to look at her.

"It's a storm."

Lita shrugged. "So? We love to sit outside during storms."

"But you get wet." Nicholas was looking at her weird.

"So. You get wet in the shower." Serena spoke up. Until now she had been quiet. "And when you go swimming. Why is rain any different?"

"Yes. Staying outside in the rain is one thing…but thunder and lightning?"

Amy giggled. "Silly…we live in the thirtieth century. We have technology to use so we don't get hit by lighting." She pulled out of the bag at her feet a special cloak. "This way we can enjoy staying outside and not worrying about lightening hitting us. I even designed it so we can get wet…if we want there is a special thing about these cloaks that let you choose."

"Amazing…"Nicholas was wide-eyed.

"But what about our food and drinks?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Well…just be done by then." Mina shrugged her shoulders and drowned her drink down.

Scott began to laugh. "We could actually try out the new thing that I have been working on."

"What is that?" Rei didn't pay attention to the moaning Mina because the tea had been hot.

"It is a special invisible piece of cloth that floats in the sky to keep the rain off things. But it will only fit over the table- so those in the chairs would get wet. I am working on getting to be bigger. But every time I try it doesn't work."

"Oh?" Lita raised her eyebrows. "Maybe you should have Amy help you. She is quite smart."

Amy blushed a little.

Scott turned to Amy. "That would be great…if you want and have free time."

"Sure." Amy was horrified to see that her voice broke. She composed herself a bit before she spoke again. "That would be cool."

A loud clap of thunder was heard.

"Seems to be closer then we think." Rei observed as she put on a cloak. Amy handed out the rest of them. She had made a number of fifty of them. So there were defiantly enough to go around.

They all put on the cloaks and Scott put up the invisible tarp- as he liked to call it. Soon a light rain was falling on them. The girls, aside from Lita left the device on the cloak that allowed you not to get wet off, while the boys and Lita, put it on. "She didn't want to ruin her hair".

The rest of the tea was drunk in silence and by the time they were all done it was pouring and the lighting and thunder had arrived. Mina and Amy giggled as they stood up. "Come on! Its fun to dance in the rain." Somehow they ended up pulling Scott and Kevin along with them.

Scott shrugged his shoulders and pushed the button. Immediately he was drenched and his hair began to stick up. Today he had left it unspiked.

"What the hell." Kevin mumbled under his breath and also pushed the button. He began drenched also.

Mina giggled again and pulled his hand. "Come on! Dance under the rain!" She began to move around in circles…taking him with her.

Serena and Rei soon joined them and Josh felt his heart stop a bit when Rei began to laugh and she and Serena danced around in circles.

Nicholas was chuckling. "They are like little kids- its great. Who knew you could have so much fun in the rain." With a wink at Josh he himself got up and moved over to join Scott. Josh followed behind him.

Lita scoffed. "They are so going to ruin their hair and make-up." She turned to Dairen. "Dariey…Once we are married you need to go on a diet."

"What?" Darien turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"you are getting to be fat and I cant have a fat husband."

He blinked before he left to go talk to Scott.

Lita giggled to herself when she knew he wasn't looking. He was getting annoyed at her.

Nicholas noticed her giggle…

_Whats up with her?_

* * *

Darien groaned as he fell onto one of the couches in his sitting room. The other guards were sitting on the other couches, in dry clothes for they all had gotten wet.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

Darien ran his hands through his hair. "She is driving me _crazy_!"

Nicholas nodded his head. "I know how you feel…a bit. Showing her around the castle nearly killed me. All she can blab about is you and your wedding and her looks…on and…

"On" Darien finished for him. "She told me I had to go on a diet once we got married. And put pink in my room…"

Kevin all of a sudden began to laugh. "Pink? She wants pink? Maybe you should have shown her the room. It's a dark blue. She would have been surprised."

"Surprised?" Scott looked up from the book he was reading. "She probably would have pulled out paint and a paint brush and had someone paint it right away."

Nicholas laughed. "Probably." But for some reason…he could only think of the Lita who had talked normally with him before she went back to her…girly self. Was she two different people? Or was she playing a part to hide something. He narrowed his eyes. He would find out.

Darien groaned again. "It is going to kill me to keep the marriage agreement."

"Really?" Josh raised his eyebrows. "Is this also because of a certain person?"

Darien turned to Josh. "What?"

"A certain blonde haired girl…whom you kept looking at during our tea from time to time."

Darien groaned a third time. "So you noticed that? I almost kissed her."

Scott dropped the book in his hands as he shot up in his seat. "WHAT?!"

Darien nodded. "I came upon her in the garden and she said something that made me go deep in thought and then before I knew it she had tripped and I was holding her so she wouldn't fall and almost kissed her. It felt right and that is what disturbed me the most."

The room fell quiet not sure what to say after something like that.

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter... Thanxs for your reviews...any suggestions are always welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, Serena. Tell us!" Mina prodded her friend to speak freely to them.

"Well..." Serena closed her eyes as she remembered."He walked up to me saying I wish I was a princess again. I was able to cover what I said up with a reliable source, but he went deep in thought. I did my own thing by moving around and looking at flowers...but I tripped on a root sticking up from the ground. Before I knew it- he had caught me and our faces were about a foot apart. He was looking at me weirdly and before I knew it, he reached down and almost kissed me. But suddenly he backed up. He was so close I felt his breath on my mouth...the warmth of it. But still he pulled away. I can't catch a break!" She put her head in her hands.

Mina put her hand on Serena's head. "He almost kissed you, was looking at you during the tea and defiantly annoyed with Lita. Good signs!" Mina messed up her hair a bit and went to get a soda.

"You need to stop being so optimistic." Rei groaned and sat down. "Although I do think that she is right, Lita, you are defiantly getting on his nerves and he is getting confused because of his feelings for Serena. Our plan is working."

Lita nodded and grinned before she turned serious. "Yes, but how far along is Beryl with getting her perfect body? And who is it?"

"There are too many people and too little time for us. We should began to make a plan of how to attack her."

Serena lifted her head up. "Its simple and just like last time…only we are stronger and know more. The silver crystal is the only powerful thing that can kill her and I have been working on it so that I will actually kill-kill her. She will go where no magic can revive her."

"Yes, but the servants under her might be more powerful. No youmas have attacked us and I don't think any will. I think she has resolved to us only human…" An explosion outside the walls of their room startled the girls. They rushed to look out the window. A women dressed in black had thrown a bomb and the next one went flying directly at their window. Mina pushed Serena out the way and Rei made sure her body was in front of Serena, but that was all they were able to do before the bomb hit….

* * *

Lita blinked as her vision came back into focus. She winced when she put her hand down on the ground to push herself up. She looked at her hand. A huge piece of glass was stuck in her hand. She took a deep breath and pulled it out. It went in deep and she curse as she looked for something to put on the cut because it was bleeding like crazy. She heard someone move beside her…she turned and looked at Amy who was pushing against the glass pane that had fallen on top of her. She pushed it off and winced as she sat up. There were tiny glass fragments all over her, especially on her right arm.

Amy was growling. "That damn women. Lita, she is still there…grinning like the Chester cat. Where is everyone else? I want to teach her a damn lesson for messing with us."

"Come out and play." The woman finally spoke but her tone made Mina jump up. Her right side of her face was bleeding and it look liked her right arm was burned.

"She thinks she can take us?" Mina wiped away blood that was close to her mouth.

"Where's Rei?"Lita looked around but didn't see her.

Amy turned and looked at her. "You and Mina go. I will look for Rei and Serena."

Both Lita and Mina nodded and ran outside to fight.

The woman was laughing. She had a huge sword out. "Ready to fight?"

Mina narrowed her eyes as she popped out two swords from her left arm. They were about equal length and skinner, but the sharpness of them could cut a 12 foot piece of concrete.

Lita took on of Mina's swords. Her spear was not with her at the moment.

"Lets fight." The woman smiled and moved.

She was quick and beside Mina in a second, yet Mina still turned and blocked it. Her usually bright blue eyes were cold and narrow. "You will have to do better to defeat me."

The woman seemed nonchalant about it, she stepped back quickly and looked like she was going to back to her starting place, but moved over to Lita. Before she could lift her sword to attack- Mina moved in and cut her. She fell back and clutched her left arm. The blood poured out of the deep wound.

She was growling. "How…" She stopped and fell forward.

Rei stood behind her. Her sword was a huge piece of glass and it cut deep. The woman coughed up blood and looked at the piece of glass prodding out of her chest.

"Lets see who is behind this mask who wishes to hurt us." Rei was furious. She was the one who looked the worst out of all the others. Half of her face was burned and also her left arm. Her right arm had a huge cut on it; no doubt from the flying glass and her dress was all torn up from small fragments.

Amy, who had moved beside Mina and Lita walked over and pulled off the mask.

Lita went dead-panned white.

It was her mother.

She was snarling although her face was also masked with pain.

"Leave her." Mina spoke first after a long time of silence. "She will die with that cut."

Lita swallowed. "That will be best. Make her suffer as she had made us suffer."

"Ha!" Rei flipped her hair and walked over to the rest of the girls. She winced as she put down her left foot. "She was no match for us. Maybe betting Beryl will be a bit easier. Or she was just a pawn she wanted to get rid of. Either way- it feels good to get rid of someone on Beryl's side."

Lita glared at the woman who she had once admired. "We will tell the King of Earth our condolences for losing his lover."

By now Lita's mother was gasping for breath and she had fallen to the ground.

The girls took one last look at her, before they walked away, back to Amy's room. Serena was sitting on the floor with only a few cuts on her. She was also scowling. "Mina, I am not the moon princess you have to always protect. You didn't have to push me out of the way."

"Serena, I will also protect you. You are the only one who can wield the silver crystal. Without the silver crystal, I don't see how Beryl will die. We will protect you no matter what the cost…" Mina fell faint.

"Mina!" Serena yelled, but she also noticed that the others were also falling to the ground. Amy was the last one to lose conciseness.

"Serena…call for help. Doc..tor…"

* * *

The atmosphere for a family on Neptune was not one that would have been suspected. The air was warm and bright. The sun was up for the first time in over a week. People were swimming and enjoying their day of sun. But the Dola family and friends did not find themselves enjoying the sunny day. Inside they were at the infirmary.

When Mina came too, she noticed that Darien and all of his guards were in the room. Amy's mother and father were by her side with white faces. Rei's mother was by Rei, while Serena's parents were by her. Mina noticed her mother by Lita.

"Mina!" The person who noticed she was awake first was one of the last persons she would have expected… it was Kevin. And the relief in his voice was apparent.

* * *

Sorry this chapter ends a bit shortly, but i liked to ending. Next chapter hopefully will come soon and i will add a nice Mina and Kevin scene for those out there who want one and Lita and Nicholas will also have an intersting scene together.


	18. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry that this isnt a chapter but an authors note. The next chapter is going to have a lot of new material with a lot of information. I also want to do a few couple scenes, so it is going to be long and take a lot of thought and time. I will have it up as soon as I can. Sorry for making you wait a time. But hopefully it will be good!

Thanks for waiting and your reviews are awesome. Thanxs a lot!


	19. Chapter 19

Mina's mother face lit up as she moved beside her daughter. "Oh, dear I was so worried. But what happened? And Lita's parents are answering their calls at all."

Mina grimaced as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "Lita's parents are both dead. We were attack and the attacker left once they threw something at us." Mina looked at her right arm. It was wrapped up in white cloth.

"Your arm was badly burned, but the young girl here called as soon as she could. So there should be no scarring or anything." The doctor motioned to Serena who was sleeping on one of the beds. "It was a good thing too, because she had some internal bleeding. Probably from someone landing on her too hard."

Mina nodded. "Everyone else is alight?"

"Yes. Luckily the young girl called for help as soon as she did." The doctor moved to check on Rei when she made a slight moan and moved a little in her sleep.

Rei's mother was holding her hand. Her face was almost dead white. "Rei…wake up."

"She will."

All eyes turned to Lita who was opening her eyes. Her right hand was the only thing that was wrapped up. Mina took a quick sigh of relief. It looked like they had protected her. But she was also glad the Lita wasn't hurt bad.

"Give her time. That burn must hurt." Lita sat up. She struggled with her left hand to push herself up, but she was able to get up.

"Are you alright, Mina?" Lita looked at Mina. She was also glad to see that Mina was alright.

Mina nodded. "Yes."

"Finally some peace and quiet."

"REI!" Rei's mother looked joyously at her daughter who was beginning to awaken.

Rei blinked as her vision came into focus. "Is she alright?"

"Who?" Lita spoke up.

"Serena and Amy. Are they alright?" Rei's voice was full of concern.

"Yes. Both are alright." Mina spoke up.

"That's why it is quiet." Lita added.

Rei laughed and winced as mouth moved too much and her face began to hurt. She went to touch it, using her right arm, but winced as that hurt also.

"Rei, the left side of your face is burned, you have a huge cut on your right arm and a huge piece of glass was in your left foot. Your left arm is also badly burned. You must be as still as you can for it to heal." The doctor pulled out a needle. "This will help with the pain. For some reason you woke up enough to tell me you didn't want an IV."

Rei nodded. "IV's don't help me at all." She winced a bit when the needle stuck in her, but it was over in a second.

Mina looked at the IV in her arm. Her eyes hardened. Beryl was almost ready and they were all in the hospital with serious injuries. How were they caught so much unaware? She must have been there for hours waiting until they dropped down their guard- even if it was for a split second.

* * *

Kyle sat on the edge of his bed. He felt horrible. He cursed and found his pants and put them on. He opened the doors and walked outside to his balcony. The drapes that usually stood in the way of any sunlight were wide open and he left the door opened so the fresh air could come inside. He sat on the railway with his back against the wall of the castle. She was going to be gone in six days and that…bothered him.

"Damn, Kyle." He muttered to himself. "You are becoming such a softy." He looked up to the sky. Dark clouds were coming again this day. Yesterday it had rained for over three hours. It seemed the rain was coming again. He didn't mind. He like the depressing feeling of the rain and the people. "Ha." He gave a sarcastic laugh….

_A young boy found himself clutching his already worn out teddy bear. Tears were running down his race, falling from his green eyes._

_"You were always a wimp, damn brat." The woman in front of him held back her hand. "Just like your father." She turned to look at the man dead by her. He wasn't even recognizable as a human being- but that's why she enjoyed her dogs. I will rule over this miserable planet." She laughed and moved to leave the room. "Come…Kyle."_

_The young boy followed his mother out the door. Once the door was closed she began to speak again._

_"Now, you will train under me. That excuse of a man decided that he didn't want you to train, even though me having you was all his fault anyway." She stopped and turned to look at him. "Unfortunately you look like him, but I decided that I wanted a child to pass on my powers and such. You have my eyes, though." She stopped and began to walk again. "He's gone so there will be no trouble. Go away now, you're annoying. Once I am done with dinner, your training begins." _

_The young boy stopped. His mother walked away. He slowly moved to his room which was about the size of a closet and only had a bed in it. On the bed was a single piece of bread and a small glass of water. His dinner. He was waiting for over three hours before a servant came to the room. "She's ready."_

_He followed the servant to the training room. _

_She was there, dressed in a black suit. "Are you ready for hell?" _

_Kyle was running through the halls. Those girls were here. They were coming for his mother. And he wouldn't let them get her. Over the past ten years, she had fought him to near death and drilled things into his head to make him a copy of her. He opened the doors behind the throne, to catch the girls unaware…_

Kyle shook his head out of his day dream. He had come up on the scene of Serena just ready to kill Beryl, Beryl using her last strength to send him into the future, so that he would be there to help find her and bring her back. A noise startled him and he quickly turned. Marissa was there, clutching her dress on her.

"You don't have to be like her, you know." She turned and looked at him. "Was there a time when you weren't like her?"

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Your mother. Beryl." Her tone sounded like she was annoyed with him. "I am sure there was a time when you weren't bent on killing everything in your path."

_"Kyle, come here." A man who stood around 6 feet with bright blue eyes and jet black hair, bent down to welcome the three-year-old in a hug. "I bet your mother doesn't like to give you hugs or anything."_

_"No, dada." Kyle pulled out of his father's embrace. "Play-gound today?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, I'll push you on the swings, my little man." He ruffled his hair._

_Kyle laugh. "Oday. Then the zoo. I like the pandas and…_

Kyle pulled himself back to the present. "You wouldn't be the same if your mother killed your father in front of you and then treated you like a dog. Nothing was ever good enough for her." He pushed himself down and walked back into the room, brushing past. She got under his skin and he couldn't wait to get rid of her...

"Why? Why do you push me away?" Marissa turned around. "There are good people out there who would give you the world and not expect anything back. You don't have to live in her shadow. You don't have to sit there and try to live up to unlivable expectations. Why do you force yourself to live a miserable life."

"There is nothing else for me." He turned and looked at her. His eyes were horrible cold. "I have done too many things to live a normal life. I don't care about a normal life. I don't care about anyone but me."

"Bull." Marissa's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me? I have killed more men than three times your age, and that doesn't include battles. I have raped more women then I can count on my hands. And that's just the "nice" things I have done."

"It doesn't matter."

"To whom?" He walked over to her. "To all the hurting families I hurt. To all the men whom I tortured and killed? To all the women I scarred for life. For all the homes I burned…"

Marissa put her finger over his mouth. "To me."

He pushed it away and slapped her.

"After everything you have done to me, after what I have seen your evil capable of… I know there is good in you and that's enough to make me love you." There were tears in her eyes.

"What?" He was shocked.

"You can be a kind person. You have goodness in you. Use that. Don't die regretting your life. I don't even care if I die. But I care if you regret your life. You have too many good talents. Think of your father before she killed him. How would he think of you now?"

"I don't care." His voice went cold and his face lost any emotion she ever saw on it and in his eyes.

"You can lie to me all you want. But don't lie to yourself." She walked out on the balcony and stood by the railing to enjoy the first sun she had seen in almost a month.

He walked into the bathroom to sit in the darkness…but his heart didn't want to…it wanted to be with the brown-haired girl who was changing his life.

* * *

Mina clutched her arm to her. She had taken her first few steps today, with Kevin insisting he help. Feeling quite good, she made it to the garden and was enjoying the sun shining down on her, although with them being farther away from the sun then she usually was, the sun felt very weak and not very warming. The people on Neptune had created special devices that pulled in the heat from the sun and stored it- so that at night when it could get below zero, easily, they released the warmth throughout the atmosphere.

"Will you be alright?" Kevin was standing beside her, refusing to leave her side, least she fall.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Mina sighed. Rei was going to be in the infirmary for at least two days, Serena was still knocked out, but then again another bout of internal bleeding had suddenly come. Amy and Lita were quiet, deep in their thoughts, and staying the night. She was going too, but she needed to get out of that place to think about all that had happened. But with the man standing beside her…thoughts didn't come easily.

She turned and smiled. She didn't want to smile, in fact she almost felt like crying. "You don't have to follow me. I can stand well enough on my own. My arm is the only thing that it is hurting."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her and was quiet for a time. "Bull."

"What?" Her eyes widened slightly.

That was all he needed to know. "Something else happened. Amy's room wasn't just bombed."

"What do you mean?" Mina put on her best clueless face.

"You know what I mean." His eyes narrowed even more.

"Am I catching the fact that you are concerned?"

"So what if I am."

"Why should you be?" Mina shook her head. "You are the guard of the man who is going to rule over me and marry my best friend. Why in hell would you care about me?"

"Maybe we can be more than that."

Mina was speechless.

Kevin stayed silent; he was going to wait for her to speak first.

"What?" Mina finally found her voice.

"I am serious; I feel more to you than just you being a friend of a friend's fiancé. I want us to be more than…more than just friends."

She closed her eyes. She was hearing him right. What did he think they were in? A fairy-tale? She had known him for a little bit less than a month and he was already sure of his feelings for her were more than friends? How could he pop this on her? But then again she gave him a good opportunity to just tell her.

"I need time…"She opened her eyes and looked at his. "Yes, I want that to." His eyes were filled with such love for her that she couldn't tear her gaze away from his face. How could he love her so much when they barely knew each other?

In one fell swoop he leaned down and kissed her.

Mina closed her eyes. She could get used to this…

* * *

Lita decided herself to get up and walk. It was hard to keep up the preppy princess act when all she wanted to do was scream and hit something. She had gotten the doctor and Darien convinced she was alright and was on the quieter side because she was afraid she wouldn't look good for the wedding. She tried to be a bit of a complainer- but that just annoyed her more. She was able to slip away to go to Amy's room. It was still in disarray, so one would notice the difference in her hitting a couple of things.

She made a deep sigh when she arrived and opened and closed the doors slightly, just enough to slip in. The room was a mess. The three glass panes had blown off along with the wood supports that held them. They had cleaned up the blood from her wound and Rei's. Most of the pieces of glass were picked up. She walked over the wall, drew back her fist and punched. Debris fell all over her. Feeling the joy of hitting something…getting her anger out made her go all out. For the next 2 minutes, she beat the wall and her fists to a bloody pulp. The wall looked like it had been disturbed by the bomb. She did a slight jump and rounded her kick, before she jumped out of the way and half of the wall fell down. She looked at her knuckles, they were bright red and both knuckles on her pinkies were bleeding.

"Angry the room isn't pink?"

A man's voice made her stiffen. She turned around. She cursed.

Nicholas was there with an amused look on his face.

"I wondered what happened to you, when I was showing you the castle. You stopped being all girly for a time. You went back, but it made me wonder if you were putting on a show. I guess my idea turned out to be true." His face hardened. "What do you want with Darien?"

"Want?" She gave a strangled laugh. "Nothing."

He looked confused. "What?"

"I told you, nothing. I don't want anything from him. I don't want to marry him, I don't love him. He isn't supposed to marry me. I am trying to get him annoyed with me." She was past caring if they knew or not.

"What?" Nicholas for some reason felt that she was telling the truth.

"But, you know what? Who cares?" She began to walk in side direction, with the means to pass him. "I am done. I am going to tell Dairen, it's over. Besides both my parents are dead, I am going to be crowned Queen. So who cares?"

He grabbed her arms. "Why would you go through so much to not get him to marry you? Thousand of girls who kill to be in your place, he is going to be king over all the planets- even though you would be Queen of Jupiter, he would still rule over you."

"I am not some power-hungry girl who would marry him for his position and good-looks." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you want him to marry such a girl?"

"No. But he is the one who will pick his wife in the end."

She pulled her arm out of his grip and tossed her hair. "You are a nice guy, Nicholas. Don't ruin your chances with a girl because you live in the shadow of Dairen." She walked off.

It took him a second to catch up with her. "What?"

"You heard what I said. You are too concerned with him. Let him live a little, live a little yourself. I used to be like that, but I realized I wasn't living my life. Let the other guards have time to watch him. Don't bear it all on your own." She went silent and watched his face process what she told him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Enjoy life." With that she was off again.

Ignoring the spark that raced through her fingers at touching his shoulder.

Nicholas let her go, deciding to think through his thoughts. She didn't want to marry the prince. She even went out of her way to annoy him so that he wouldn't want to marry her. He thought about that thought for almost three minutes before it clicked. Why would she have to pretend to marry him? Over-all there were laws that protected people against marriages against their will. Even the King could not change that. If she didn't want to marry Dairen, no one could force her. So why would she want to hide that? And who the hell did she think she was telling him to live his life. He lives in own life in the way he damn wanted to.

He began to walk back to the infirmary. But there was one thought in the back of his mind-

He rarely did anything for himself because he was too busy guarding Dairen.

* * *

Another chapter to add up. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the mina and Kevin scene. Rei and Amy will have more scenes w/ their guys and Darien is going to get a nice eye-opener. I decided to make things not as tough on Lita and Nicholas as i thought about doing. sry if that disappoints anyone. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Next one up might come a little bit later, sry its fall and school is going to make everyone crazy..


	20. Chapter 20

Mina kept a close eye on her surroundings as she snuck from her house to the woods behind her house. She didn't want her mom to know she was leaving the house. It had been a day since she came home and her mother was still freaking out about the wound and her not over doing it. But she knew she was fine- besides, there was no time to sit around doing nothing and she was in the infirmary at Neptune for a day already. Once she was out of sight from the house she began to run. She just wanted to run; her energy had been cooped up for so long to run… She kept a steady pace after pushing her speed limit for a time. She smiled; she didn't feel as breathless as she thought she might. After almost ten minutes of running she began to better. She decided to add doing fighting moves while she ran. After about thirty minutes she felt good and tired. Her right arm was also beginning to hurt. She made her way back to her house. She snuck back in through the back door and was able to run to the living room and pop down on the couch to look like she had been relaxing. She took deep steady breaths to calm herself so it didn't look like she had been exercising. Her mother soon came running into the room.

"Dear, there is a young man here to see you."

Mina looked at her mother confused before she remembered. "Alright." She stood up.

"Don't overdo yourself." Her mother was right by her side to help keep her up.

"Mother." Mina pushed her away. "It is just a right arm burn. The doctors said so. I'll sit on the back porch with him. Please don't watch."

"I can't. Your father is coming back so your brother and I are going to greet him and go out to dinner."

Mina narrowed her eyes. "He isn't my father."

"He raised you, so that makes him your father."

"No. He will always be my step-father. I won't forget my father who died. He will always be my father. I can't believe you would want me to forget the man who was your husband for over ten years."

Mina mother flipped her long blonde hair back. "Darling I had to move on. I love my husband now. I can't reflect on the past."

Mina sighed. "Whatever Mother." She pushed past her mother and walked to the front door.

It was Kevin standing by the door. It was the first time either had seen each other in normal day clothing. When she came for tea with Darien, he had been in a suit and she in a dress. But today he wore jeans and a t-shirt that said- "My friends call me stupid".

He was glancing her body over. She looked good with shorts and a tank top on.

She grinned. "Nice shirt."

"Josh got it for me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Come, we can sit outside the back of the house." Mina turned to walk back through the house when her mother and brother went rushing past her. They hopped in the car and were gone.

"Peace and quiet." Mina breathed and turned back to Kevin. "My mother will be gone for a while so we can walk through the woods if you want. She doesn't want me over doing it. She doesn't get that an arm wound doesn't affect anything than the arm."

Kevin laughed slightly. He suddenly pulled her into a hug. She was startled at first and then relaxed into his hold. "It's good to see you." His voice went soft.

She nodded her head, not wanting to speak. Her nose was filled with the scent of him.

He laughed. She liked feeling the rumble of his chest. He had a nice laugh.

"Enjoying my chest?"

She raised her head to look at him. She was blushing and he was raising his eyebrow.

She pulled away quickly.

"It's okay, Mina." He noticed her nervousness and that she was uncomfortable. "What gives me the idea you have never done this before."

"Do what?" Mina crossed her arms.

"Be in a relationship."

"I have been in many…"She began upset, but…"Alright." She threw her hands up. "Alright, I've never had a boyfriend before. I haven't had time and really not on my radar screen. How was she to tell him that over a hundred years ago she had the worst heartbreak that anyone could ever have…to walk in on your fiancé and sister in bed.

"Well you should be glad you're with me. I have plenty of experience."

Mina rested her body on one leg as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you to tell me…that you boast about being with several different women? That you would judge and place our relationship by other women."

He blushed a tiny bit and began to stammer. "You…you know…that's not...oh hell. I can't win." He threw his hands up in the air. "Go on yell at me."

Mina laughed. "You sure are pushy. I don't know if I can't stand to date a pushy man."

He grabbed her and flexed his muscles slightly as he held her. "Against you…well it's hard to fight. Against men…a different story. Or when I want my food."

Mina laughed. "It is true the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

He didn't agree with her because he was too busy enjoying her smile.

Mina looked up at him and he lost himself in her blue eyes. He cupped her chin as he pulled her up to kiss him.

Yes. Mina thought. She defiantly was used to this.

* * *

Lita pushed back a loose piece of hair. The barn was finally a nice brown color. She had been working for the past two weeks, and dealing with all the other problems in her life, and it was finally complete. The sun beat down on her and dried up the sweat on the back of her neck. Luckily Jupiter rarely had any humidity, although it got hot during the days and the gas surrounding the town helped keep the heat it. She turned when she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

It was him.

"Painting today?" He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like to ruin your nails."

"What do you want?" She brushed her hands on her shorts.

"To find out what you really want."

"I already told you. Nothing." Lita put down the paint brush. "Do you have trouble believing people?"

"Ones I don't know. Plus I am a guard for the Crown Prince. There are many people who are after him to die so they can take his place."

"Then you'd better go after them." She gave a wave of her hand and soon he found himself back on Earth.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

Amy was nervous as she was led through the halls. A servant was bringing her to Scott's lab and Amy couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the castle. It was huge, bigger than the castle on Earth during the Silver Millennium. After what seemed like quiet, uncomfortable, _years_ Amy found herself in front of the lab.

The servant turned to her. "This is the room. Scott should be in here." He walked off to other chores around the castle.

Amy took a deep breath, opened the doors and…

* * *

short cause this is all i have had time to write and i am sure that everyone is ready for another chapter. More to come. Amy and Scott will have a nice scene together and...well a big decision is made...but for who? Check out in the next chap. Peace out!


	21. Chapter 21

The room was filled from almost ceiling to floor on all the walls expect for the wall which you enter with chemicals- alphabetized chemicals. The only outside light was from the three skylights that threw away all shadows. On the floor were three tables that each held a sink and other important scientific tools. Towards the left of the room was a desk and chair that was filled with papers. An overflowing trash can of papers stood by the left side of the desk. She heard a noise to her right side and turned. Scott was closing another door. He hadn't notice she was there. He was mumbling to himself as he looked at a piece of paper- glasses were perched on his nose.

"If you take the square root of that and then..no, that wont work. Maybe if you…then you could…saw." He nodded his head as he congratulated himself.

Amy couldn't help but chuckle. He looked so cute.

He glanced up and his eyes widen as he noticed her there. "Amy!" He blushed. She had heard his mutterings.

"What did you solve?" She didn't notice his blush. She was too busy trying to cover up her embarrassment because he was only wearing jeans.

"The problem of…oh I am trying to create an floating chair. I am or was trying to figure out the mathematics about it." She looked nice in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Why an invisible chair?"

He shrugged. "Well… I really don't care if it is a chair, just something floating. I always find that chairs are the easiest to figure out and make, so I thought an floating chair might be easy enough to begin with.

"A chair?" She thought for a moment. "I always use a piece of paper or something to begin with."

He was silent as he looked at his paper. "Yes." He finally spoke. "That would work a bit easier." He walked over to the desk and put the paper down. "But you aren't here to hear about my musings. We are to work on funnier things. Now." He clapped his hands together. "The invisible tarp. Lets began."

Amy found herself enjoying working with Scott. He processed everything in pieces and then put the pieces together. While she just ran with and tried everything. It was funny to watch him move about trying to figure out how she got everything together. In under three hours they had reworked the problem and were ready to try out the larger invisible tarp.

Amy laughed as she enjoyed her tea. They were sitting down in the kitchen and drinking special green tea that he had decided to try to make when he was younger.

"It is amazing how good this is." Amy was surprised that he had been able to take science to cooking and make an amazing tea. "I will never be able to enjoy regular green tea."

"You like green tea?" Scott raised his eyebrows. Not many people liked green tea. He had actually found the recipe to make it from a cookbook from the twenty-first century. It had been widely popular back then.

"Yes. Serena's family is very big on making it, but it isn't as good as this." Amy forgot that people in this century didn't drink green tea as much as she was used to.

"I see." Scott nodded his head and took the next sip in silence.

Amy took another sip also and took a quick glance at him. She wasn't use to having this comfortableness with guys. But with him…she was just as happy to talk then to sit and enjoy the day together.

Scott looked at the woman sitting near him. "So what kinds of things do they do on Neptune?"

"We enjoying swimming. Neptune is very into water. The oceans are filled with animals that we have made people friendly…like you could swim with a great white and worry about nothing."

"Wow!" Scotts was impressed. "How come they decided to do that?"

"To make it as close as they could to a real ocean without the real dangers," Amy looked at her almost empty cup, "Of course children are taught the real dangers of sharks and such, but on Neptune they can enjoy them as if they were kittens."

"That is just so sick. I will have to come and swim sometime."

"You can invite everyone else if you want. There is a free ocean that is for tourists. The others can be harder to get into if you aren't a Neptunist or have good connections through one." Amy took her last sip and quietly looked at her watch. _It was already four!_ She had arrived at about nine. It was time she went home.

Scott nodded. "Yes that sounds like a good plan. I think that Darien is free next week- and if he is then we are."

"Great." Amy stood up. "Excuse me. I must get going. It is late."

"No problem." Scott quickly stood up and took the cup she offered him. "Thanks for helping me out on my problem."

"your welcome, it was a lot of fun." She smiled.

He pulled her into a quick hug. "Today was fun. You'll have to come back again."

"Yep." Amy nodded her head as she gave a wave and walked away.

That hug didn't bother her at all. In fact it was like it was normal.

* * *

sry this is short but i kno i ended the other one shortly. The next one will have a lot in it, to get things moving w/ the big decision! well thats wat i call it. peace out!


	22. Chapter 22

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! A note: Kevin did not sleep w/ Mina's sisters…I am sorry if it sounded that way. The man who slept with her sister was a random guy (well not to Mina) but to the story very random. He wasn't related to anyone in this story. Any ideas for the last scenes between the girls and Beryl are always welcome! And now onto the chapter!!! Also sorry that I couldn't get into detail about Amy and Scott's work on the last chap. I am not good with science and stuff like that.

* * *

Kyle blinked as his eyes came into focus. Today was the day. He was handing over Marissa to Beryl. But could he be able to?

* * *

Serena looked up in surprise as she saw the visitors at Amy's house. Darien and his guard, minus Kyle were standing in front of her with a servant holding towels. All were wearing their swimming trunks…and Darien looked just as good as he did in shorts. Mina and Rei brushed by behind her, laughing and running, Lita walked by holding a book. She was talking to Amy who was walking behind her.

"So if I bend my arm this way and then push toward this way the physics of the motion would mean that the attack would be three times more powerful than if I twisted my arm like this. But where would the attack be the most."

Amy rushed to catch up with her. "The spleen." She looked at Lita moving her hands. "Yes...yep…twist it to the right more…yep. Then push it right here." Both stopped as Amy pushed on the left side of her spleen. If you hit there then it will send the body into a shock for a couple of seconds. Then if you hit them behind the knees they will go down and you can put them into a good headlock." They both started walking again. Amy turned to look back quickly at Serena who had been standing still for the whole time.

"Serena hurry up. We are going to the ocean in about ten minutes and you have to change." She suddenly noticed the people standing outside her door. She hurried back over. "Prince Darien?"

Darien smiled slightly. "It's just Darien. Scott told me you hade oceans with friendly animals to swim in and that you said we should come. I was also free today."

"I hope you don't mind that we came suddenly at all." Scott added.

"It seems that you all are going to swim anyway. So it was good timing." Josh grinned.

"Sure. Yeah." Amy nodded and turned to Serena. "Go change."

Serena nodded and walked off.

"She gets startled easily." Amy tried to think of a logical reason for why Serena was so quiet. "Come on inside. We shall be leaving soon.

Mina's laughter floated across the hall. "Rei, you look hot. All the guys will be making goggle eyes at you."

"I hate PINK!" Rei's frustrated voice followed Mina's cheerful voice.

"Rei forgot her bathing suit, but Mina brought two so she has to wear hers." Amy translated for the guys. "Follow me, I'll bring you to the living room so you can sit there while we all change. I presume you all are already in your bathing suits."

Darien nodded.

Amy showed them to the living room and once they all were comfortable she went off to change also.

Mina and Rei soon walked into the room. They both were wearing shorts and tank tops. Mina's top was bright blue, while Rei's was a deep purple that brought out her eyes. They both wore white flip flops and each held a big bag that held their towels and other necessities. Rei flopped down onto on the chairs and Mina moved to sit on the armrest of that chair.

"Soo…what's poppin?" Mina pulled out gum from her bag. "Do you want one?"

"We're just chillin and yes I would like one." Josh answered for the guys and soon everyone in the room had a piece of gum aside from Mina because Rei had taken the last one.

Mina stood up and walked out to throw out her empty wrapper. She met Lita on the way.

"Lita do you have any gum?"

"Sorry. I just used my last piece. Somehow gum always disappears when I hang out with you guys." Lita was wearing a mini skirt and a sleeveless top over her bathing suit. She sighed. "Time to go and play the part while Nicholas is all suspicious of me. Wish me luck." She gave a tired smile and then moved into the room. Mina could hear her voice go up a couple of notches and she moved into girly Lita. Amy walked up pushing Serena after Mina threw away her wrapper and was walking back to the room. Serena was wearing shorts and a tank top also and Amy was in a t-shirt and shorts.

"You will be fine, Serena." Mina smiled at her friend.

"I hope so." Serena tugged and smoothed out her clothes and put on a smile. She followed Mina and Amy into the room.

* * *

Kyle cursed as he cut himself shaving. Damn guard protocols. He had to be clean shaven and his hair grew quickly. He was counting down the hours. Five more hours and Beryl would be in the room ready for the ritual that would give her her new body. And Marissa would be gone. Could he handle that? His mind drifted to the last conversation they had…

_Marissa put her finger over his mouth. "To me."_

_He pushed it away and slapped her._

_"After everything you have done to me, after what I have seen your evil capable of… I know there is good in you and that's enough to make me love you." There were tears in her eyes._

_"What?" He was shocked._

_"You can be a kind person. You have goodness in you. Use that. Don't die regretting your life. I don't even care if I die. But I care if you regret your life. You have too many good talents. Think of your father before she killed him. How would he think of you now?"_…

He hadn't talked to her since then and she hadn't tired to talk to him. He didn't care about her….right? Then why was he counting down the hours with dread.

He cursed as he cut himself again. He would have to wake her soon and get her ready.

* * *

Mina laughed as she splashed Serena. Amy was introducing Scott to the animals in the ocean, especially the sharks and squid. Rei was actually having a conversation with Josh as they both were sprawled out on the sand. Lita was following around Amy and making comments on how gross the creatures were. Darien and the rest of his friends were swimming and playing around. It was a gorgeous day to sit and relax. Mina was also enjoying it because she was defiantly appreciating Kevin without a shirt. Amy was so smart and he was sooooooo buff. She felt a brush against her leg and jumped. It was Mary. She laughed and petted the great white who wiggled her fin to show Mina she liked attention.

"She was always a sucker for attention." Serena grinned as the great white made her way over to her and she petted her. "But where is Peach? Mina can't go riding without me."

As if on cue another great white pushed Serena from her right.

"There you are. You want to go riding?" Serena looked at Mina.

Mina was taking long slow deep breaths. "Yes. But I have to work on my breathing. It has almost been a month since we last rode them and I don't know if my breath will hold as long cause I…"

"Stop making excuses to keep staring at Kevin and let's go!" Serena tugged on Mina's hand. Seconds later they were both under the water shooting along by holding onto the sharks fins.

Both Darien and Kevin looked over to where Serena and Mina had been at the same time. "Where did they go?" Kevin spoke what was on Darien's mind.

Laughing directing them to look out far out in the ocean. Serena was flying out of the water and falling back in. Mina was sitting on something and grinning as she spoke on her phone.

"What are they doing out there?"

Serena didn't pop up after she went under and Darien found that his heart stopped as he searched for her.

Mina began to bounce up and down. She quickly closed her phone and then she was under.

Kevin was wide-eyed. What was going on? All the animals in the ocean were supposed to be friendly. Could one of them turn against the mechanics that made them that way? As both of them searched the horizon Mina suddenly popped up about hundred feet away from the first spot. Serena popped up soon afterwards.

Rei was suddenly beside them. Josh was still lying on the sand and when he opened his eyes, for he had closed them for about thirty seconds, he was surprised to not see her beside him. While both Kevin and Darien were both surprised that Rei was suddenly beside them. But she had seen their faces and had decided to clue them in.

"They are riding." Rei explained.

"Riding?" Kevin turned to Rei, his eyebrows raised. Darien watched both girls go under again.

Rei nodded. "Its fun to do. Ride the animals in the water. But you have to be able to hold your breath for long periods of time. Both of them at their strongest times can hold their breath for almost ten minutes. But they also have worked for that their whole lives."

Kevin and Nicholas were speechless in amazement, while Darien could still feel his heart freaking out.

* * *

Marissa took a big breath as Kyle began to lead her to Beryl's room. It was almost her time. She was okay and ready to die. The one she loved didn't love her back. There was no point in living if he didn't love her back. Suddenly Kyle stopped. She bumped into him and fell on the ground. He turned around, his green eyes held tons of emotion in them.

It was now that she realized that they were there. In front of them stood the two gigantic looming doors which lead to her throne room. But Kyle made no move to enter. Instead he stood and stared at her on the ground. After about a minute she gave a frustrated sigh and stood up. She dusted her dress as she gave another sigh.

"I guess I am to lead myself into the room." She went to walk past him and was surprised when he grabbed her arm.

He muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch and suddenly he was kissing her.

She pushed away from him and looked wide-eyed at him.

His eyes and face were softened from his normal hard, cold look. Suddenly he was running and pulling her along. She looked confused as the large doors became smaller and smaller until they rounded a corner and she could see them no more. She had no clue where he was taking her….

* * *

Serena was surprised when a stormy Darien met her and Mina with a quiet Kevin. They had said goodbye to their sharks and were going to rest on the sand and catch their breath. They had been swimming and riding for over two hours and needed to catch their breaths.

"We were very worried about you." Darien spoke first. His blue eyes were dark as he kept his gaze on Serena. "You should have told someone that you were going to go riding."

"Why?" Serena felt herself stiffen in anger. As if he owned her. "The girls know what we do and why should any of you be worried."

"Why? Because you just disappeared. We didn't know if something happened to you. Are you dumb or something?"

Serena's eyes went wide. "DUMB?" her voice rose. "How dare you insult me? You are dumb for thinking I cared that you didn't know where I went. Dumb!" She threw her hands up in the air and with one last glaring looked stormed off. Darien was finished and followed her. Their arguments were heard around the whole beach.

Mina shook her head and winked at Kevin as she walked in the direction of the cars. She had to get her bag of treats for the sharks. She had forgotten them. He followed her. He didn't speak until they were at the car.

"You ride on the sharks?" He leaned up against the car as he watched her open up the door.

Mina nodded and pulled out a hair tie from her bag and put her hair up into a pony tail. Kevin looked surprised at the tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a large black star outlined in green and purple.

She pulled out the bag. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"You have a tattoo."

Mina laughed. "I forgot about that one. Yes I do. Does that surprise you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Do you have something wrong with tattoos?"

"No." He turned his head as Serena's voice came floating by. She and Dairen were close.

"Its not stupid." Serena was furious by now.

"A unstupid person with no to tell people what they are doing. Especially if it was something like that." They heard Darien yell out in anger. "You make me so…"

"So what….?"

They heard Serena taunt him and then it was all quiet. Kevin looked at Mina with raised eyebrows.

Mina peeked her head out and gasped.

Kevin turned to the right as a bright light flashed and there was Kyle standing with a young girl.

* * *

Whats Kyle doing with a girl at the beach and what did Mina see? See in the next chapter. And i will have a nice Rei and Josh scene of them talking at the beach. The beach part has not ended. And beryl will be in the nest one too. Sorry that the fight between Darien and Serena aint the best. i had a hard time racking my brain for the fight. peace out!


	23. Chapter 23

Rei laughed as she stretched her arm. Josh was actually funny and interesting to talk to, once you let him get past the awkward stage of meeting you.

"Wow."Josh lifted his head up. "Everyone left."

"Really?" Rei lifted her head up. Sure enough only Amy and Scott were still on the beach, but they were really really far off. She grinned. "You want to meet some of the animals?"

"Hell yes." Josh stood up. "I was waiting and wondering when you were going to let me meet your friends." He offered her his arm.

Rei laughed as she took it and stood up. "Thank you. I was wondering when you would ask. You have been glancing at the ocean for hours with a gazing look in your eyes."

"I'm glad you noticed." He smirked.

Rei gave him a mock glare and walked towards the water. "I have to remind myself when I go swimming elsewhere that the ocean water is actually cold. Here they actually heat it so it is a comfortable cool."

"Really?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Do they have shoes that allow you to walk on the bottom?"

"Are you kidding. They have shoes that you can fly over the bottom. But I am guessing you really want the ones that run. You seem like you enjoy running."

Josh nodded. "I am working for a triathlon this spring. Ten miles running, three swimming, and twenty biking."

"Cool. I tried one once and it didnt work." Rei stopped walking at the waters edge and felt the waves pull her back and forth. She was looking for Serena but couldnt see her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that Darien was no where in sight and both had gone off towards the parking lot over five minutes. They should be back by now. Mina was missing also so that pushed her back to enjoying the time with Josh. But she also noticed that Kevin wasnt on the beach also. She smirked.

Josh noticed her smirk. "Whats that for?" He began to look around the beach and then smirked himself. "Kevins not here and it seems your friend is missing also."

Rei shrugged her shoulders. "They must be using the bathrooms." She turned toward the water and began to walk. She threw him something and he looked at the small piece of dark paper. She was putting in one her feet. She looked up once she was done. "Put it on your feet. It allows us to walk on the floor."

"And to help you breath?"

"Well...thats what these are for." She pointed to the small piece of rubber that was at the end of the dark thing that was now wrapping itself around his feet. He pulled it out and stuck it in his mouth as Rei was doing.

"Bite down on it." Rei was pushing it back to stick on her molars. "It converts the salt water to oxyen that we can breath while still allowing us to talk and such." She smirked and walked under the water. Josh followed her and was blown away by the sight of all the animals. Every sort of marine animals was under the water. She turned to him. "Are you ready to meet the animals of the Sailtine ocean?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

Beryl smashed her fist onto the table. It splintered beneath her strength. "That DAM BRAT! Just like his lowlife father." She suddenly reached out and the unfortunate guard by her was chocked to death. But that still didnt help her anger. She turned to the other guard and he cowered. "You miserable boy. Go and find him...**NOW**." The man snuck out of the room. Three other men were on the floor along with Rei's brother who was just knocked out. He had told Beryl the news that Kyle was gone along with Marissa and could not be found. He thought that he would be rewarded for his tattletaleness, but instead had taken the brute of her anger. His left arm was missing and he had a huge bump on his head where she had thrown him against the wall. Beryl groaned and turned to the one man in the corners who slithered out. "Take him to the dungeons. He is a loose end. Take care of him." Her eyes glowed. "It seems that it is time to pay the king a visit."

* * *

Mina was wide-eyed at the now kissing couple. The tension between Serena and Dairen was the same sexual tension that was around last century when he called her meatball head.

Kevin was wide-eyed at Kyle who was with a young girl with brown hair and in a tattered dress. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked around her surroundings.

"Kyle!"

"S..." Mina stopped short in order to not disturb the kissing couple and because of Kevin's outburst. She turned to look in his direction. It was Kyle, the Prince's guard that they thought...almost knew that he was with Beryl. What was he doing here with a random girl no less.

His normal hard green eyes looked nervous and hopeful at the same time. "We need your help."

Kevin turned to Mina with a confused look. Kyle was looking right at her.

Her eyes narrowed for a second but the look on the girls face...she knew. "Come. I know of a place that will hold your needs. But you must promise to speak the truth, the full truth."

Kyle nodded his head.

* * *

Rei smiled as Mary made her way over to her. "This is Mary. Serena loves her. Pet her all you want. She adores attention." Rei giggled as Mary pushed her.

As Josh smiled as he petted the Great White. "Now if my mother told me I would be doing this I would have laughed on the spot...yet here I am petting a Great White." He watched in fascination as she swam away.

Rei began to walk again. "Over there is where Oscar lives. We named him that because he is a grouch. He is also the cutest eel that you will ever see. The others look just like regular eels and tend to be creepier." She was pointing to a tall rock that had several holes in it. "Also that is where our favorite family of lobsters live."

"This is amazing!" Josh was amazed for over twenty minutes she had shown him hundreds of animals that were amazing. A dark shape took over the sun shinning on them. Both he and Rei looked up. It was Mina.

She swam down to them. She began to talk in sign language to Rei and Rei nodded as she watched. Once the message was made, Mina was gone, swimming away.

Rei turned to Josh. "We have to go. Something very important has come up."

Josh nodded. "Thanks for this."

"I havent finished. You will have to come back so I can finish the tour."

"Like on a date?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

Rei shrugged her shoulders, but she smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

Once they made it to shore Mina was there with Amy. "You think?"

"He is part of his guard...along with them. I think that we can trust them." Amy smirked. "Besides, I am sure you want a certain someone to know."

"What are we deciding?" Rei took a towel and began to dry her hair.

"To tell them...everything." Mina turned to her. "We have decided that it is best."

Rei nodded. "I agree. Lets go."

* * *

WOW! Next chapter will take long because the whole story is going to come out and a nice scene with Darien and Serena. Nicholas makes a discovery too! peace out!


	24. Chapter 24

Kyle looked at the ground as he wrung his hands together. He looked at all the sitting around the room. Serena and Darien were sitting on opposite sides of the room, embarrassed by Mina coming up to them while they were in a heated kiss. Mina was sitting next to Kevin and Amy who was busy looking at the ground. Lita was next to Rei who was next to Josh and Nicholas was next to Darien. Kyle was by himself because Mina was holding Marissa hand.

"I guess I should start with who I am. My name is Kyle, that is true but I left out who my mother is."

"Beryl?" Amy looked him in the eye.

Kyle nodded. "Yes, unfortunately my mother is Beryl."

"Wait…"Kevin held up his hand. "Who is this Beryl?"

"She had tried to destroy the world twice. Once over two millennium ago and once one millennium ago." Mina explained.

"How do you know about her?" Nicholas was curious.

"Because we were there." Rei spoke softly. All eyes turned to her. "Surprised? We were there and fighter her and died each time to be reborn…again and again and now maybe again."

Kyle looked a bit surprised. "She fought you in the Silver Millennium?"

"Yes." Lita nodded.

"You are the princesses of the planets?" Kyle raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Who is who?"

"Rei of Mars." Rei spoke first.

"Amy of Mercury." Amy spoke second.

"That's how you have blue hair and know so much about Mercury." Scott jumped in.

"Lita of Jupiter." Lita didn't wait for any of the other guys to speak.

"Mina of Venus." Mina was last aside from one…

"Serenity of the Moon." Serena spoke last.

Darien looked up at her surprised.

"You are princesses?" Josh was completely surprised. "Royalty?"

"Over two millennium ago." Mina spoke up.

"Seriously guys, we aren't here to hear about how we have only lived until twenty-two years old. We aren't here to talk about how we never get to experience real life. We are here to hear about Kyle's story and what Beryl is up to." Serena spoke up. Her voice was strained.

They all turned to Kyle. "Alright, Marissa is the perfect body for Beryl. But I….I can't let her have her." He swallowed long and hard. "She is close to coming back. Today I was going to bring her to Beryl. The ceremony is prepared and everything, but I took the one thing she needed so I am sure that she will do everything in her power to come after me."

"And we will be ready." Mina's eyes narrowed. "Girls…it is time to begin."

'That's not all." Kyle stopped them and Mina sat back down. "That's not all. I must tell you everything. Everything from the beginning."

"Begin." Serena took out a notebook from a table and a pen. "We must have a plan of what to do by the end of this time together."

And so Kyle began:

'Around forty years ago, Beryl was able to find a way to come into this world as a spirit. I am not sure how. She never speaks of it. She found loyal followers of the last attack over a millennium ago had pushed their devotion to her for over all the generations. The King of Earth, and Lita- your parents along with Rei's father and brother were all followers. Once she found them she worked for finding me. She had pushed me to the future with a special clue on how to resurrect her from the dead or spirit realm and back to a human form..you could say. They worked for over fifteen years." Kyle took a gulp of water from the water glass that Amy had gotten for him. "They found me and worked for about two years until they were able to get me out of what Beryl had sealed me in. But they failed at one part- instead of me waking up fully grown I was a baby. Beryl was furious that she had to wait for me to grow up and also at having to do it again."

Kyle took another sip. "Once I was old enough and...brainwashed enough she began to use me. Because I was her son, she trusted me to do everything that she didnt trust the others to do. I found myself at eleven killing and torturing people. By all of all this I began my search at fifteen. There are many steps for Beryl or anyone to come back. First you must find the three tora priests, or their descendants. I researched documents for over ten months to find them. Once they are found you must do a small ceremony, by taking a scared tree and burning it. That is why Beryl is no able to come into the world almost looking like she is alive. Before she had to come once someone drew a square around three candles and only then she could come in the flames, which combined as one large one. But as time has gone on, her amount of time in this realm of the living has shortened. So we have been rushing around to work on the three other steps to have her come back with a real body."

Kyle took another long gulp of the water. "The other two which we had to do were small and unimportant to what has to happen for the last one. The crucial one. First we had to fin the perfect body. Which is Marissa. Then the Priests had to kill three humans and take there hearts and pierce them on three specially blessed pikes. They are to form a circle with the pikes at 3 o'clock, 5 o'clock and 9 o'clock. Once they are in place then you draw a circle with two x's in the middle. Beryl must stand on one and then the perfect body must stand on the other- after she has been cut behind the ears so that Beryl's spirit can enter. Once her spirit enters the body, the priests are to cut a small cut close to the ankles on each leg...there the other spirit- the one in the body. Then the priests will push it into a special jar where it will stay trapped until they decide to experiment on it. I dont know exactly how...but I know that their methods are horrendous." Kyle took another sip. "But I have ended that by bringing Marissa here for you to protect."

"How do we know to you are trustworthy?" Josh was frowning as he stared at Kyle.

"He has left out nothing important." Lita spoke up.

"He speaks from his heart. He loves her." Mina added.

"There is nothing that gives a sign to evil surrounding him or his words." Rei finished.

"I agree."

All heads turned to Darien who had been silent the whole time.

"But I want the girls to explain their role in this matter. I mean they were...are the legendary princesses of the Silver Millennium."

"You are from the Silver Millennium also." Serena spoke up quietly. "You are Prince Endymion of the Earth."

Darien's eyes went huge.

"Yes." Kyle nodded his head. "Before I left I also grabbed this." Out of this pocket he drew a small silver shaped ball. On it was inscribed little lines. "they stand for heomas rgosjt. Or 'to forget is to...'. He walked over to Darien. "Here."

Darien took it in his hands.

"Royasto." Kyle spoke and the lines lit up until they were a dark purple color. Darien's eyes also went purple as the memoires stored into the little ball were let out into him. It was over in about a minute.

Darien stood up and stomped on the ball until it broke. All of the girls, especially Serena looked hopefully at him.

"I remember." Darien's eyes gleamed.

* * *

Alright so i promised more in this chapter...but i love the way it ends to much!!!! sorry if that bothers anyone. Next chap will add more to this council and Beryl as she starts to search for Kyle and Marissa...peace out!


	25. Chapter 25

The room seating changed.

Darien was by Serena, who looked as happy as one could be. Lita was pushed to sit by Nicholas. Mina was still by Kevin. Marissa had moved to sit by Kyle. Rei was by Serena but also by Josh.

"Darien...so you remember everything?" Lita was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. Everything." He laughed. "You dont have to worry about me anymore. Thank you for thinking of Serena and her best interest. You really were funny as preppy girl."

She laughed also. "Thank you for thinking so. I hated every minute of it."

"I am sure." Darien wrapped his arm around Serena and she settled into his hold.

Mina smiled to herself. They had taken no time to get comfortable with each other. Despite the troubles this life had for them. She was quite glad.

Kyle was looking at the ground. He looked up. His eyes were dark as she started at Mina. "Do you have plans to stop Beryl?"

Mina nodded. "We do. We will fight Beryl, but so far the only thing we know that is powerful to kill her is the silver crystal."

"She cant use the silver crystal...she'll die." Darien protested.

"I have been practicing." Serena spoke up for the first time since Dairen had told her he remembered and had apologized for not remembering. "I wont die. Im ready and powerful enough to use it and she will die."

"Completely?" Kyle looked at them with huge eyes.

"Yes." Rei spoke. "If you say three words over the body with a blessed candle by a holy priest, then the spirit will go to hudley susidhes, or the deads place. No special magic or anything can bring a spirit out of that place."

"Are you sure?" Scott spoke up.

"Yes." It was the girl beside him who answered him. "I have spent over 200 hours looking at all the documents i could find to make sure that nothing could _ever_ bring her back. She will be gone forever."

"Good. Now how are you going to get her to be venerable to use the silver crystal. I mean she knows what it is and that it is powerful enough to kill her. She will be ready to defend herself."

"Well...." Mina turned to her friends and began.

* * *

"FIND HIM!" Beryl screamed as another dead man was thrown on the floor. He joined the other ten men that were there.

Her second in command, aside from Kyle was standing beside her.

"Dont worry. We will find him. Do you want us to bring him to you alive?"

"Damn you." Beryl grabbed his shirt. "Why in the hell wouldnt i want him alive. He is going to die by my hands only. Anyone who kills him will go through ten time worse then he ever will. Dont kill the girl either." She let him go.

He turned to leave. "I will take care of this mission myself."

"Remember. If your sons remembers then he will pay." She glared at the darkness.

"I know." The man left.

"ROGER!"

A man to the left walked up and bowed at her feet. "Yes M'lady?"

"We shall go and search also. It has been over ten hours. Sometimes you must do something to make it work."

"Will you make it, M'lady?"

Beryl's eyes narrowed. "He cannot hide for long." She laughed and the mirror in the room shattered.

* * *

Marissa turned to the man standing beside her. Everyone else had left the room about twenty minutes ago and Kyle had just been sitting there staring at the floor. The room was protected and everyone else was just done the hall. They were giving them time to rest because when Beryl came- the fight began.

"Kyle." She took his hands.

"No...no Marissa." He pushed them away. "I have put you in great danger after treating you like crap."

"I dont care." She lifted his head up. "It doesnt matter to me because you have changed. You love me and that is enough for me." She kissed him.

His eyes were burning when she pulled away. "We will get through this. I will stay by your side no matter what."

He hugged her and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Your welcome."

He pulled away. "Come. This is going to be our place for away lets look around."

She smiled again and hand in hand they walked from the big room down the hall to see the small kitchen, bathroom and the room with a king size bed. In the huge closet were clothing for both of them. Mina was walking out of it.

They were surprised to see her.

She smiled. "I snuck down while you were hugging. There is also food in the frig. Please..I know it will be hard to stay here where there is no sun...but a couch and tv will be put in tomorrow, along with a computer with everything you need. Books of all kinds and whatever magazines you want will also be at your take. Here is a special communicators so that you can talk to any of us. There is a pic of us by the number you press that will call us for whatever you need. There is special stuff for both of you in the bathroom. Along with hygiene needs. Rei should be leaving soon." Mina smiled. "We will give you your privacy. I am sure that all you want to do is rest and pull yourselves together." She left the room.

Marissa turned to Kyle.

He smiled once he heard another door close. "Finally. Its just us."

Marissa smiled also.

* * *

Nicholas walked up to Lita who was sitting on a balcony watching the breeze move the trees. It was a gorgeous day that was ending toward a gorgeous night.

"Im sorry. I didnt believe you and i should have."

"Dont be. You were thinking in the best interest of Darien."

He laughed. "Its werid to think that techinally you and everyone else are on equal status as he is."

"In both lives...aside from this one."

"But your first life is trully your real life...or so i think." He sat down beside her. "The stars would be beautiful tonight, on earth."

"They will be awesome here. There are so many more that you see when you are on Neptune."

"Yeah. Thats right."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Their hands crept together until they were watching the sunset with his on top of hers.

* * *

Mina looked up from her book she was reading as Kevin walked into the room. His eyes held a werid look to them.

"What cha reading?" He tried to look normal. But his voice held an intersting tone. She could tell he was confused.

"Just some Homer." She shrugged her shoulders. She stood up. "Im sorry that you had to hear all that... that way. Its a hard thing that i never know how to say or trust someone to actually keep it a secret." With a sad smile she walked out of the room.

But Kevin's hold on her arm stopped her.

She turned to him surprised.

He reached down and kissed her.

"I understand." He spoke once he pulled away.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then became wet with tears. "Thank you."

* * *

Rei was also sitting outside, but she was in the garden. Josh walked up to her and sat down beside her. "You guys have more backbone then i thought you did."

Rei raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Where did you get the idea that we were weakings?"

"Who knows." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just did. But then again i almost always saw you in dresses."

Rei scowled. "I always hated dresses."

He laughed. "So did i."

Rei shook her head. "You have werid ways of trying to joke."

"Hey...sometimes its good to lighten the mood up a bit, wouldnt you say?"

"Mabye...I guess." Rei looked into the distance. "It is so peaceful and beautiful tonight."

"Yeah. It really is. And thats nice." Josh turned his eyes to look at her.

* * *

Amy was in her lab when Scott finally found her.

"What are you working on?"

Amy looked up in surprise. "Just reading. I find that if i come here to read on one will bother me cause they think that i am working on "waaaay to hard science stuff"." Amy put down the book in her hands.

Scott laughed. "Who says that?"

"Lita. Then she goes into the kitchen and cooks the most awesome food that i could never make."

Scott was still laughing. "That is funny." He spoke again once he stopped. "Listen, I wanted to thank you for all your help at the lab. Some things i have been working on also make sense now."

"Your welcome." She smiled.

His face went a bit white and he took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure, anything."

"Will you go out with me?"

Amy blushed. HE was ASKING HER OUT??? She let her heart do the talking.

Scott was surprised when she gave a squeal and jumped up to give him a hug. He took that as a yes.

* * *

Darien looked at Serena.

She was sitting contently resting her head agianst the couch she was sitting on, playing with a rose.

He walked over and sat nest to her.

"You dont need to worry." She looked up at him. "In each lifetime, both of us have toget our memory back."

"I know." He sighed. "But in this one..."

She smiled. And put her hand on his face. "You had your father and Beryl working against you. I would have not had my memoires either, if i was in that state. You remember now and thats all that matters. We can be together."

He smiled and kissed her. "Yes, we can be together and our love will help will this war."

She kissed him. "Yes, you are right. It can.

* * *

Alright so i got a snippet of all the couples together. The fight scene is coming soon so if anyone has any good ideas or done wicked awesome fight scenes in their own stories: TIPS PLEASE!!!! Hope everyone likes this chapter and sorry for the wait...it was intersting getting time to write it. Peace out!


	26. Chapter 26

Kyle woke up alone. He searched the whole little apartment place for Marissa but couldn't find her. Then he noticed the sign on the bathroom door. She was out with Mina in disguise. Kyle was to put on a disguise left of the new couch they had put in last night and get Amy to take him to where the others were.

He dressed quickly, contacted Amy and soon they were on their way.

"She wanted to go to where we pratice." Amy answered his question before he could even ask it.

"Your fighting?"

Amy nodded. "Yes she is very good at fighting also. She has very nice movement and form. She just has to get better at anticipating what the other person can and will do and then block it."

"She isnt gonig to be allowed to fight, is she?" They were standing outside the door now.

"I am not going to deicde if she will fight or not. I know you dont want her to, but let her decide that on her own. She is a powerful, grown women. With amazing determination."

He nodded slowly.

Amy gave a small smile. "I understand how you feel."

They walked into an intersting scene. Serena and Marissa were in a heated discussion. Mina was jumping in from time to time. Rei and Lita were fighting, while talking to the guys, who were enjoying their breakfasts and then coming to visit and pratice fighting too.

* * *

"You cant fight. She wants your body, if you fought- then you would be out in the open."

"I agree with her." Mina jumped in. "If she were to get your body, then she would retreat, kill you and take your body, come back ten times more pwoerful and then everyone would die. Do you want that to happen."

"No. But i dont want to stay back, while others fight."

"If you want to think of their best interest, then dont fight." Serena took a big sigh and walked off.

Marissa also sighed. She turned to look at Kyle and Amy.

Amy moved over to Mina. Marissa moved to Kyle.

Rei and Lita stopped fighting and turned off the contact. Someone was here and it didnt look good.

* * *

Serena and Mina tensed themselves up. The shadow of three people made them all turn to the stairs that led down to the room. Kyle froze as the three figures made themselves known.

Rei gasped.


	27. Chapter 27

Darien, Josh, Scott, Kevin, and Nicholas left earth as soon as Lita and Rei cut of the communication. They hadn't said good-bye so they knew that something was wrong where the girls were. They rushed to the training room.

"Everything looks normal." Kevin commented.

"Still..we should be careful." Scott advised him.

"Lets go." Darien was worried that something terrible had happened to Serena.

They didnt get a chance to go down to the room. Mina was thrown out of the room and slammed into Nicholas. He fell to the ground in surprise.

A woman came running out. Her face was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her dress was ripped.

Mina pushed herself back on her feet. Her face was also bleeding along with her arm. Her pants were ripped along with her tank top. She swore and spit out blood.

"You little..." She was cut off as a blast of fire was directed her way. She was unable to miss it and was pushed to the ground.

Rei came running out. "Mina...Mina are you alright?"

"Yes."

Rei gave her one more look before she ran back inside.

The woman stood up and Darien gasped. It was Queen Astris.

Mina rushed as the queen steaded herself. Mina wanted to catch her while she was still unsteaded, but the queen was ready by the time Mina reached her.

She ducked the push and punched Mina in her stomach. Mina wasnt stoped she landed a punch on the womans face. She arched her foot into the air and kicked. Out popped a knife.

The woman laughed as she ducked and pulled away. "So you like to hide things too." She pulled two knifes off of her two legs.

The boys watched as the fight changed to them using their knifes. They were surprised at the skill both women had.

There was a scream inside the building and then another person came flying out, creating another hole in the bulding. It was a man.

Amy followed him. In her hands were two curved swords.

"Come back and fight like a man." Amy scowled.

"Damn you, Amy." The man stood up. "I want to fight my sister."

"I'm right here." Rei came up behind Amy. "cant fight two women, Jared? And you always boasted about your fighting skills."

He scowled and swore. "Shut up." he wiped his mouth. "Il kill you!" With those words he rushed at Rei. But Amy was ready. She pulled back one sword and swung, knowing he would duck. With her other sword she swung and he missed it, because he was swinging at Rei. He was pushed aside, as the sword cut through his side, slicing his intestines.

He fell back and clutched his side.

"You..." He was cut off as Rei put her sword at his neck. "Any last words before you die?"

He scowled. "Just one. How do you like this?"

Rei's eyes widened but she had no time. Jared's fist came at her, a knife prodding from out of his sleve.

Amy looked in horror as Rei fell to the ground.

Jared pulled himself up and stared at the still form of his sister on the ground. He grinned when he saw the blood begin to pour out.

He wasnt aware of Amy rushing toward him. He looked up in surprise and then down. One of her swords was now prodding out of him on the other side.

He swore and grimiced in pain when she pulled it out.

"Die." her face was hard.

"I always loved..."

"Liar. You are a damn liar."

"..."He coughed. "you." He fell to the ground. His eyes were lifeless.

Amy turned to Rei.

"Is he...?" Was all Rei got out before she collasped again.

Amy quickly pulled her up to address the wound. It was a deep stab, and she was bleeding profusly...but...

Amy turned to look at the boys. "I need a shirt...I need a shirt." She yelled. She pushed her hand up against Rei's wound to help slow down the blood flow.

Kevin moved from his trance. He ran over to Amy and took off his shirt as he went.

He gave Amy the shirt and she proceeded to wrap up the wound.

Once Kevin noticed Amy didnt need his help, his eyes went to his girlfriend who was still looked in combat. He was very confused. Queen Astris was dead. How was she fighting? Beryl must have done something.

His eyes went to the building. Where was Lita, Serena, Marissa, and Kyle? Was there a third person...a forth person? He turned to look at Darien, Scott, Nicholas, and Josh.

"Marissa and Kyle are hiding." Amy answered Kevin's unasked queston. He swore she could read minds. "They are definatly after her, so Kyle took her to a room and will protect her if we fail. Lita nad Serena are fighting the King."

Kevin's eyes went huge and he turned back to look at her. Rei's wound was covered in a covering, his shirt. But the fabric was beginning to become wet."

Amy swore. "She needs the wound to be closed. Kevin, have someone and Darien take her to the closest hospital. He doesnt need to see his father right now, _at all_."

Kevin nodded still shell-shock. He didnt know if he could speak.

"NOW or she'll die!"

He nodded his head again and picked up Rei. Already the yellow shirt had become dark. he rushed over to the guys. "Josh, Darien take her to the hospital."

"I need to..." Darien started to protest but we cut off by Kevin.

"Your the only one who knows the way to the hospital and she needs to get their now."

Darien noticed the look in Kevin's eye and nodded. He decided to trust his friend. Already Josh had picked up Rei. Amy had run over too.

"Use this." She held a small, round metal thing with a button on it. "It will help you transport."

Darien took it, nodded his thanks, took Joshs arm, and pushed the button.

Amy turned to Kevin. "Get Marissa and Kyle out of here." She didnt give them time to protest, she was off into the building."

They all looked around confused before Nicholas spotted the two of them peeking out by the right side of the building. Nicholas and Scott rushed over.

Marissa was shaken up.

"What..."

"He isnt human." Kyle spoke up. He was calm and normal. "She did something to him. It isnt pretty in there. I had to marissa out his laugh keeps shaken her up."

Scott nodded. "Amy told us to get you somewhere safe...we will."

Kyle nodded his thanks.

A scream hit them. They all turned and looked around the building and watched as Queen Astris fell to the ground. Mina had struck her knife into her. The deadly wound killed her quickly.

Then all hell broke loose.

Amy and Lita both were thrown out of the building at the same time.

A menacing crazy laugh filled the air sending chills down everyone's spine, aside from Kyle.

Amy and Lita staggered up. Lita was clutching her arm and Amy had a gash on her forehead. They were both breathing heavily with ripped clothing and cuts everywhere.

Then he came out.

But Kevin wasnt sure he could be a man...........

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! The second big fight scene(biggest one is with Beryl) will be in the next chapter. tell me if the fighting here was enough..too bloody...or needs more. And if anyone has any fight scene ideas TELL ME!!!!!! Peace out!


	28. Chapter 28

He looked like a man physically, aside from the crazy wide eyes. The mannerism of the man made shivers run down Kevin's back. He stood low to the ground, almost like a ape. He was bleeding all over, but that seemed to not stop him at all. Suddenly he fell to the ground. Serena stood behind him. She held a piece of metal. While he was still down, Mina ran over with insane speed, picked him up and tossed him into the building.

Scott's breath went into his throat. The King stood up. Grinning like a mad-man.

"He doesnt die." Serena turned to Mina.

Mina's eyes narrowed. "He will. He must. He's human."

Lita walked over. "The spirit in him is evil. Rei could feel the presence very strongly."

Amy joined them. "I think that he is in the beginning stages of becoming a youma. Perhaps people changing is a bit more complex and...longer then we originally thought."

"If he does then we will need to transform."

"If we do, then I also think that _she_ will find us. I think that is how she found us last time. The power that comes off our sailor form is readable and she can find us."

Minas eyes narrowed even more. "Then we stab sword through his heart before he has time to transforms."

Lita nodded. "Sounds right."

Amy turned to Scott and Nicholas who were by Marissa and Kyle. "Get Kevin and them out of here."

Lita turned also. "Shes right, its going to get messy and all you boys will be is in the way. Check on Rei and see how she is. If she wakes shell want to come back."

"Dont stop her." Serena spoke up. Her gaze was hard. "As her commanding Princess, tell her she can come back and fight when she awakes. No one is to hold her there."

Scott nodded.

Kevin pulled out of his shock enough to move where Scott and Nicholas were.

Mina decided to join him. "Dont worry 'bout us, k?" She gave him a smile and was a bit surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, that means that I will worry." He whispered into her ear. He pulled away. "Be careful." His eyes were tender.

She nodded. Touched by how much he cared in such a small amount of time...but then if he were fighting. She shook the thought out of her head. She pressed a transportation device, like what Amy had given Dairen, into his hands.

"Be safe."

He nodded, held the others, and pressed the button.

Mina turned around to her companions. She grinned. "Now the fun can begin."

* * *

Rei woke up and first noticed IV in her arm. She blinked and looked down at her lower chest, remembering the wound that was given to her. It was covered by a hospital gown. Moving slowly because of her groggyness, she ripped the dress, and slowly covered the white bandage underneath wit her hand. They had stiched it up.

She blinked again. She had to get out of this bed, out of this hospital. She turned and grabbed the IV and pulled it out. She pulled herself to the sitting position. She winced slightly as her wound protested, but it wasnt as bad she had feared. She pushed away the green and white bed covers and stood up. She wobled a bit but soon felt steady.

She smiled. Now it was time for some steps, to see how the wound is. She took some and felt good. her rights die hurt, but it was extruciating.

Josh walked in at that moment to check up on her. "Your up...and standing." he was completely shocked.

"How long have I been out?"

"bout an hour."

"I have to go back" She moved toward the door.

"You need to stay and rest." He walked overed to help her get back into bed.

"No." She pushed him back. "I have to go back. Serena and the girls need me."

"Your wound...."

"Is not bad at all. They stiched it up."

"It might open up."

"It doesnt matter." Her voice rose. "They need me. Dont try to stop me." She gave him a cold look.

Scott came brusting into the room. "Josh let her go! Serena commands that if she wants she goes."

Josh pulled back and held a defeated look.

Rei smiled softly at him. "Josh dont worry about me, Ill be fine. Ive been through worse, remember."

He nodded slowly and suddenly reached for her and gave her a hug.

"Dont die before our first date." He wispered into her ear. He pulled away as quickly as reached for her and left the room.

Scott followed.

The nurse was horrifed when she entered the room one minute later to find the room empty. She had wanted to stop Rei, but was too late, Rei was gone.

And Josh joined Kevin to stare at nothing.

* * *

Lita stopped fighting to give Rei a tired smile. "Glad to see you."

"He still wont go down?"

"No and Amy has calculated that he has roughly 5 mintues before he is in youma form."

Already the King had lost one eye, the other turning huge. His fingers and toes were becoming long, also, and his skin color was turning blue.

This is the process?"

Lita nodded and winced as Mina was thrown aside. "Yes, the youma spirit takes over the body like a disease until nothing is left, but the youma." She sensed and opening and moved to strike. Rei waited until Serena ran over to her.

"Can you help hold him down?"

"Yes, whats the worst if he becomes a full youma?"

"We have to transform and Beryl will find us."

"She can track us in senshi form?"

Serena nodded.

Rei groaned. "Lovely. Well lets get tp him before she can get to us.

Serena nodded again. "Our thoughts exactly."

As sonn as Mina was thrown back, Rei ran and jumped on the man. He was surprised by her sudden push and pull, that he fell to the ground. Amy was on him and pushed one of her swords into his heart.

But they didnt know that that was what he needed.

They all pulled back as he fell to the ground.

But he didnt stay down for long. He pulled out the sword and after a minute, stood up.

Transformation complete.

His skin was completely blue now. His one eye a dakr red, his fingers and toes over five feet in length. He hunched over on the ground. With his two hands together he made an electric ball amd shot it at them. He was albe to fire rapidly, so the girls found themselves doging and jumping for the next five minutes before the once king now youma grew bored.

The girls regrouped and decided quickly what they were to do.

They had to transform.

They did.

The sky turned dark.

A menacing laugh filled the air.

Chills went down their spines.

* * *

Wow...i wonder who it could be. We are near the end of the story! Peace out!


	29. Chapter 29

Once the boys arrived at the fight scene they fell to the ground. The malice and hate in the air was overpowering. Air crackled around them yet they felt none of it. Thunder rumbled in the distance yet there was no rain or lighting. They pushed themsleves up and the first thing that they noticed was that Beryl was nowhere to be seen. Instead the girls were almost done defeating the youma.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The youma disolved into a ball of mist. Once the mist cleared, the guys were able to see the girls. They looked worse then they felt.

Mina and Lita looked the worse.

Rei was sitting on the ground with Serena beside her.

Amy had her computer visor on in order to search for Beryl.

Kevin hustled over to Mina.

Nicholas, Josh, and Scott had decided to stay behind and bring Kyle and Marissa to the hideout so that Beryl could nto find them.

"You okay?"

She winced as he felt her arms for cuts and bruises.

He felt a huge one on her elbow on her left arm.

It was turning blue and purple.

She smiled grimly. "He has got a good arm. I was pushed into the wall over there." She pointed and he looked. There was a good dent where her body had hit. "My elbow was the part that hit the worse. Thats it, I promise."

He nodded and looked back at her. If in this battle they had to say good-bye he wanted to remember her for as long as he could.

He slowly leaned his head forward and kissed her after staring at her for a long time.

She spoke as soon as their lips parted. Even before he pulled away. "You dont have to be so forlorn."

He shut her up with another kiss.

This time he was the one to speak first. "Darien is here to give Serena strength and I came to protect him. I dont have any special powers just a good arm and sword. But I want to do my part. Dont fret about me and I wont fret about you."

She nodded. He knew that she would be worry about him being here because Beryl will use most of her magical powers and unless you can fight back with magic also, then you are useless and in a lot of danger.

Serena had walked over to Darien.

"Im here, my love." He kissed her.

Everyones back hair stood on end.

A meancing laugh filled the air.

"Well...I was on my way close to where Kyle was and suddenly I lost him and her. Strange how I cant find my own son."

She was here.

Serena pulled away from Darien. "Beryl." She spit the ground. "Your fight is with us."

"Oh I know." She had a body. She was completely opaque. "You like? I found a close second to that girl. This body wont last long with me in it. The body is too weak with the transfer of spirits, but it will work for now. I want her. But if I get to fight and kill you all know, thats fine with me." She laughed. "This will be fun!"

She drew her arms together. A dark ball formed and once about the size of a tennis ball, threw it at Kevin. Mina block it.

"Ahhh, the dear Princess of Venus. Trying to protect him will do nothing."

"Shut up Beryl." Mina growled but her attention did not stay on Beryl. She turned to Kevin. "Listen, **never**get hit by that ball or you will turn evil and turn against us and Dairen." She remembered the time the generals had changed and how distrat everyone had been.

"I must go." She gave him one last look before joining the others.

He nodded.

The fight was to begin.

* * *

"I must go." Kyle turned to Josh. "You have the other transporter. Let me go. I can help defeat my mother. I know her powers and can use ones against her. She trained me remember?"

"Thats why you need to be here in case they find us." Scott looked at him. He gestured to the closed bedroom door where Marissa had gone as soon as they arrived. "If they find us, Josh, Nicholas, and I arent enough to take them on."

"She cant find us. She will have begun to fight the Sailor Scouts and once she starts she wont stop until they are all dead or she dies."

"Kyle, it is important that you stay and be with Marissa, shes scared enough as it is. If you want to do something comfort her." Nicholas spoke up. He had been silent this whole time.

"It is also..."

"Just shut up, man." Josh suddenly yelled. "You think that we like being here? I want to go help Rei and Darien, make sure that everyone stays safe, but I have chosen to let Kevin go and be the better man by staying here and helping to protect her, because I know in my heart thats where I need to be and need to do. But dont think for one fricken second that I want to be here. So suck it up and be a man. If you have so much tension, punch a pilow or something. But we have enough problems then to here your whining."

"Josh I know I sound..."

"You want to help? Why dont you show the woman you love that you actually do care for her. Instead of running off to fight a battle. Shes scared and you can hold her and tell her that it is going to be alright. Something. But dont leave her alone to be scared alone. Thats worse then running away in the face of battle."

"Kyle." Scott came over, his voice soft, and put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "I know its hard, Hell I want to go and be part of the fight. But its best to stay here. You know Beryl will become more angry and pushy because she wants to kill you."

Kyle gave a slow nod and walked into the bedroom. Marissa was sitting on the bed.

"Marissa, its going to be okay."

She was slient until he sat down next to her.

"I have something to say."

"You know well..."

"Im pregant."

He went stock still. It was quiet for sometime. "You postive?"

"Well...not completely. But I have missed two periods and in my whole life ive never missed any."

He thought for a second. That means, if true, that she became pregant because of....

But that meant that he would be a father.

He smiled and hugged her. "If you are thats wonderful. If not theres always tomorrow." He kissed her head. "Love you."

Her voice was muffled. She was able to get out a 'love you too', but it took time because she began to cry.

* * *

She was stronger then they remembered and she was fighting the body she was in.

But luckily so were they. Stronger.

They had it down to a science. Amy, not the strongest fighter, stayed by Kevin and Darien while finding weakness and how overall Beryl was doing. She had worked countless hours on her visor computer to be above the best of the best and all of that hard work was rewared by the girls staying on top of Beryl's weak spots and weakness. Someone was always by Serena, either Rei, Mina, or Lita. The other two were fighting and distracting Beryl so that Serena could get good hits on her.

But then Beryl surprised them. She had sent another "evil ball" as Mina called them at Kevin but both Darien and him had dodged it.

So everyone was surprised when Kevin was hit by it from behind.

Beryl laughed as Kevin fell to the floor, clutching his head.

"Unless they are destoryed or hit someone I can keep on using them. I decicded to wait for this one becuase...well it would be a good distracting when not expecting it at all." She laughed. But suddenll stopped. She clutched her heart.

"SERENA! NOW!"

Serena moved her hands to her chest, where her compact was. She put her hands in the air around it and slowly it changed to the Silver Crystal. Once it was fully charged Serena let it fly.

Beryl wasnt ready for the attack, nor the spell Rei began to speak

"Stris Dannste Guiitisk Bulake Wesksy." Rei began to speak the chant over and over again.

Beryl began to groan in pain. The body she was in fell to the ground, until her spirit hung in the air.

Mina jumped it. She was worried about Kevin, but it was her time.

"VENUS POWER!"

Amy and Lita both joined in.

"MERCURY POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

A crystal formed on each head and that crystal lent its strength to the Silver Crystal that was destroying Beryl.

Rei joined in soon after she was done with her chant, "MARS POWER!"

Dairen moved to Serena and put his hand on her shoulder. His love for her gave her the last piece of power she needed.

"NOW AMY" She screamed.

Amy began to chant herself and was joined by the other scouts. "theisa ghryr."

Amy always thought it was funny, once she found out, that it only took two words in the Moon language to send someone to the hiskc, or permant, spiritual realm, where not even thjer spirits can contact each other. It was a place of blackness where there was no way out. Beryl would be gone forever and in torment forever, as payback for all the years, loves, and lives she took for her own gain.

Within three hours of the beginning of the fight, Beryl was driven to the hiskc realm. She screamed in pain as the Silver Crystal broke down her spiritual body and the chant that was driven by Rei's special powers to banish evil spirits from people, and Amy also learned to banish spirits to the hiskc realm.

It happened suddenly.

One moment they were pushing her to the realm.

And the next she was gone. Gone from their sight forever.

Serena fainted in Darien's arms for she used a lot of power. Rei and Lita also collasped.

But Mina turned to Kevin to see him looking at her. His eyes were clear, there was no evil in him. She realized what had happened in that glance. She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Scott, Josh, and Nicholas were nervous as the door leading to the small apartment was opened. But the first head they saw was Darien. He smiled.

"They killed her?" Josh looked hopeful.

"Yes and no one was hurt."

"Where are they, then?" Scott noticed he was alone.

"They are at the hospital. Rei's wound needs new stiches, Lita broke her arm, Mina is getting her brusies looked at to make sure there is no internal bleeding with any of them, Amy is with them, and Serena lost a lot of blood. They should be here soon."

"And..." Nicholas's question was answered as Kevin came down the stairs holding three huge brown paper bags.

"I dont know about you. But we are starved. We got the girls orders and know yours and guessed what Kyle and Marissa might like." He pluncked the bags down on the ground. "So we have lots of chinese food for our enjoyment."

"We also went to the store and rented lots of movies. We are relaxing for the next two days, until my coronation is."

Josh smiled. "I like this."

"I want to here how you defeated her." Scott spoke as he opened one bag. "Sweet! Scallion pancakes."

"Amy's." Darien looked at him.

"You didnt get me any?"

"No, your fat enough as it is. We got you just your rib meal."

"But she..."

"Thats all she wanted. Besides are you going to argue with the girl who figured out how to save the world you know and love?" Kevin gave him a look as he got out his meal.

"I like his reasoning." A girls voice floated down the stairs, Amys. The girls were back.

Once all was settled, Scott spoked. "So are you gonna tell us how it went?"

"Well..." Mina smiled and took a big bite of her chicken finger. She was sitting next to Kevin and leaning on him. "Mabye...someday."

* * *

Notes: I used attacks that the sailor scouts use in the real show but it has been a while since i saw any so i hope i used corrects ones for wat i wanted. Also, Beryl's attack is made up although i know her power is to control people, so i made it into an attack. Third, the moon language is completely made up. And all werid words are part of that made-up langauge i used for this story. forth i hope everyone like this chapter and that it contained a good amount. Sorry that the fight scene is kinda lame, im not good at fight scenes with swords and suck at ones that use powers and such. I also dont know all of the sailor scouts attack and didnt feel like making up ones from nothing. Fifth, this story is almost over im gonna do one to three more chapters and then am done. Any comments on anything else anyone wants in this story before i end it or how a good story ends feel free to tell me. Peace out.

Oh and the next chapter might take some time cause its gonna include a lot and school is getting busy cause its almost the end of the sesmister, so im sorry for that in adance.


	30. Chapter 30

"Someday is not good enough." Scott protested. He was sitting next to Amy and _had_ to hold her hand.

"I think they should know." Serena spoke up. "They are a part of our lives now and they should know." She looked over to Mina.

Mina shrugged. She was leaning on Kevin. "I agree. But Amy found most of the we used sooo..." She turned to their blue-haired friend.

"Well it all began when, after three weeks of looking at all types of books, that I found the Dky Fwg." Amy took a drink. "In this book I found that Beryl could use another body, other than Marissa's, for a sshort time at least. Which most everyone here saw. But anyway she is less powerful as a human- having the same limitations that we do. Since no on ever really knows the boundaries of spirits, we decided that it would be easier to fight knowing more of her limitations. So I send to book to the King. Of course he saw what I wanted him to see and so gave it to Beryl. Then becuase of Rei's power of releasing bad spirits from bodies, I knew if we weakened Beryl then it would be easier for Rei to push her out."

"Then I found the book with the chants to use." Lita spoke up. She was sitting by Marissa and Kyle with Nicholas on her right side. "But it was all in the old Moon langauge. Which none of us have spoken for two millenium."

"So I researched and looked into our past for hours." Amy contiuned from Lita. "I found a chant that would be used to help...persay... the removal of Beryl's spirit from the body. So we decided to distract her for a while, while Rei could get ready to say it. Some how she was distracted...but I think that came from Kevin."

Everyone looked to him.

"I fought her. She wanted to turn me evil, but I love Mina too much. So I used the love for her and my country and life to overcome the evil in the ball. I think she was quite surprised and the love went to her and hurt her."

"And it gave us what we needed. Rei was finally powerful enough and incontrol of her powers to begin the chant. Once Rei had pushed the spirit ouit enough. I was able to begin the chant that I had also found, with Mina's help. With the weakness of the body from battle, the weakness of her spirit being in their too long, Rei's pushing out her spirit, it was easy enough to banish her to the realm. And so good-bye Beryl."

Kyle laughed. "It is so good to have her away."

"Its hard to believe that about a month ago, you still were under her control and evil. And now...look at everything. Beryl is gone forever and you have a wonderful women by your side and soon a child." Mina chuckled. "Look at how everything turned out."

Rei took the last bite of her chinese food. "I think that everything worked out for the best."

"I agree!" Serena smiled and gave Darien a big kiss.

* * *

Mina giggled as she swung around the room. Today was the first day that she had woken up without worrying about Beryl (in any life) once she had remembered who she was. Beryl was gone. She was alive. She would grow old and have children. She would get married and love someone for the rest of her (and their) life. She would be a grandmother, get a real job. She would just be.

"Quite cheerful today, I see."

"Darien. You should be with your princess."

"Once I speak to her commanding solider and cuz." His voice was serious.

She stopped spinning and looked at him. "Go ahead. You have full support of all of us. I know the girls well enough to give you that. If they give you lip tell them it was my decision. They dont fight with me."

His serious face lightened up as he laughed. "I dont think that they wont fight with you as much as you think."

She also laughed. "Mabye." She shrugged her shoulders. " But they are too busy figuring out what they are to do with your friends...so it would be best to let them be."

"Ill let you get back to your spinning."

"Im getting ready for the ball. It has been awhile since this princess went to a real ball."

He nodded his head and left the room.

She began to move to silent music. Remembering the ball from a long time.

1 2 step...swirl...1 2 step...swirl...hop skip...

The dance of the leaves from the Silver Crystal...the planet of Venus...came back to life with Mina. A dance that hadnt been danced since the fateful night when Beryl had attacked the moon over 2 millenium ago.

"Hum....I dont know that dance."

"Seriously?" She stopped after her twirl. "Why does everyone interupt my dancing." Her blue eyes were bright and lively.

They held a sparkle in them that hadnt been seen in a while.

Kevin laughed. "I heard Darien came and talked to you. Everything go as he wanted?"

"Oh yes. Everything will be fine."

He walked over to her. "Teach me this dance."

"The dance of the leaf is the main dance from Venus. My mother and father showed me this dance and taught it to me and my twin brother as soon as we could walk."

"Teach it to me."

Mina laughed. "Alright. Lets see if you can handle the Venusian dance. Follow me. Take this hand and put it here...yes thats right and take my hand. Good. Lets begin."

And so Mina began to teach Kevin the dance of the leaves.

* * *

Rei smiled as she watched the sun set. It had been a good day.

Josh joined her. He had been walking, getting ready for the tri-atholon that he was in tomorrow. It was hard to believe that all with Beryl had made his normal pratice routine get pushed aside. He didnt know how long he was going to last, nor how well he was going to do. But what the hell. He would have fun...especially if someone came and watched.

"Hey." She spoke first. Something he was getting used to. Before she had been wary of him and the others and relucant to speak. But once she was comfortable around you, her words ran free. He took it as a huge complement.

"You still owe me a date." He wanted to flat out say it. 'Hey! come and watch me tomorrow!' But for some reason...he felt nervous.

"I know. I thougt maybe I would come and watch tomorrow and you would take me to dinner afterwards." She turned and smiled at him. "I knew what you were thinking."

He blew out a big breath. It was okay to be whatever with her. She didnt care. "Yeah." He gave her a big grin. "I guess I get to have a psyhic for my girl."

"Your girl?" She raised an eyebrow. "I dont think that you have the permission to call me that, nor the right."

"You sure?" He raised both eyebrows.

"I know so."

"Humm..." He thought to himself and was quiet for a sec. He suddenly reached out for her and gave her a big smacking kiss.

She was caught off guard and before she could respond either way, he pulled away.

"I do believe I just took your breath away."

"You...and..." She was completely baffled.

"I prove my point. You are my girl."

She shook her head to regain her senses. "For someone to call me 'his girl' he needs to be able to do this." And with that she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. While his had been quick and efficent, hers had passion and purpose in it. It was slow and yet passionate.

He was completely surprised when they were done. He didnt know she had it in her to be so showy with feelings so early in their relationship...if it could even be called that (although he wanted it to)

She grinned at him. "See you tomorrow morning."

By now the sun had set and it was night time.

She got up and walked off, giggling to herself about his shocked state.

* * *

Amy found herself in the lab, cleaning in and putting away books that had been brought out and thrown around in the haste to find what they needed. Random chemical combinations in bottles and pots were placed on tables and black spots from them combining them to see their powers- in case they needed back up things if their powers failed. Who knew that they simplness of love breaking a powerful weapon of Beryl would hurt her so much. Amy wondered if the reason why Queen Selenity was finally able to seal away Beryl was because of Darien and Serena at the end of their lives that fateful night.

"Want some help?"

She turned to the door where Scott stood. He held a broom and a mop in each hand.

"Sure."

"Alright." He put the items in his hand up agaisnt the wall. "Where should I start?"

"Sweeping."

"Good idea."

Within three hours the lab was clean and almost all of the black spots were gone. Amy was going to have to get used to the fact that some didnt clean. Stupid Mina.

After they were done, she poured some of the lemonade for both, Lita had come by about an hour ago and dropped it off with a smile.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He smiled and took a big gulp. "It was worth it to hang out with you."

She blushed.

"If I were you I would stop being able to blush so much. You are gonna have a lot more compliaments for me for a long long time. Although you look cute when you blush."

Although her blush deepened she felt rather playful. "A long long time? Who says you are cool enough to hang out with me for such a long long time?"

He grinned. "Spunk. I like that."

She grinned back before she took a sip of her lomonade.

* * *

Nicholas sighed after he took a bite of Lita's apple pie, fresh out of the oven.

"A guy could get used to food like this."

"Really?" Lita's eyes were glowing. Hanging out with Nicholas for a day, with the whole truth out was and had turned out to be awesome. He was such an amazing guy and taller then her. He also loved all her cooking and was quite glad to be her guiena pig in trying out the food.

"Um." He nodded, his mouth full of food.

She laughed. "Let me take a bite." She took a fork from the drawer and took a big piece out of it.

"Hey!" He prosted and pulled his plate back, lest she try to take anymore. "You have a whole pie over there to attack and eat. Let me have my..."

Lita smiled as she chewed her food. It was quite good, but hard to enjoy with someone rambling. Once she had swallowed, she leaned over and cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised but enjoyed it.

"I guess that works to shut me up." He grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "Like I said, I could get used to this." He nuzzled her neck with his nose.

She giggled. "I have to work on making some cookies."

"Not know." He gave her neck a pec. "Put all your attention on me."

"On you?" She laughed. "I think that you are a bit to demanding."

"You like it though."

She laughed again. Now she knew how Mina felt with Kevin and how Serena always felt with Darien. "Thats for me to know and you to guess."

"Oh well." He shrugged. "At least you make good food." And with that he pushed her off his lap and proceeded to eat more of the apple pie.

"I see food is the most important in your life." She muttered as she bagan to make her cookies.

* * *

Serena giggled as Darien picked her put and swung her around.

"How is my princess doing today?"

"Good." She giggled again. "Completely content."

"I feel like making you awesome and joyful."

"Really?" Her eyes turned soft. "And how would that be?"

"Well..."

The setting was perfect. He had her at the beach at sunset. The sun was setting with beautiful red and orange colors. There was even a hint of purple and pink. Her two favorite colors.

He went down on one knee. "Serena...will you marry me!"

"YES!!!!!!! A THOUSAND TIME YES!!!!!!!!" She jumped up and down.

He got up and put a beautiful ring on her hand.

Then gave her a smaking kiss.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Darien."

She laughed as he spun her around again. "I couldnt be happier, Darien, Beryl is gone for good, I have you and awesome friends...life is just perfect." She gave him a kiss.

"Im glad, cause I am just as happy."

"Oh! We must go tell everyone!"

"Right now?" He put her down on her feet.

"Well...mabye not _right_ now."

He grinned at her smile.

* * *

Marissa giggled as Kyle picked her up.

"Are you sure this was okay?"

"It was and is perfectly fine."

"But after everything they did for us..." She still looked uncertain.

"I want us to be together forever .This was the best way for us to be together forever. I love you and our child."

"Alright. So carry me across the threshold."

"With pleasure." Eyes glowing. Kyle carried his new bride into their bedroom.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! happy thanksgiving everyone! peace out! hope everyone liked the chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

EPILOGUE:

The air was crisp, the sun shinning. The world at peace, well only those that had fought in the battle with Beryl had known of the dangers the world was close to having. They had also found her secret lair in the castle and had ended all those who were working for her. All Beryl threats were gone and it made them sleep in peace.

But that battle was over 8 years ago. Life had changed for those involved- for the good of course.

"MAMA!" A four year old boy with bright blue eyes cried as he sat on the ground where he had fallen.

Mina rushed to his side. "Nathan, honey. Its okay."

"It hurts." He began to sniffle.

"I know, but that will pass. Come on, lets go get a bite of cake."

"Cake?" At that his face brightened and he brushed light blonde hair out of his face.

He rushed off inside as Mina straightened up from crouching.

Rei joined her. "Gonna be just like his papa."

Mina groaned. "I am not looking forward to it."

Rei laughed as she patted her swelling belly. "Neither, am I."

"So its a boy?"

"Yes." Hands wrapped around her stomach. Josh's head came and rested on her head.

"You must be happy." Mina giggled as her other child, her 16 month old daughter toddled over to her and grapped onto her legs. "Hello, Stacy." She reached down and picked her up.

"Mama!" Stacy clapped her hands and smiled a smile just like her dad.

"Hello Stacy." Rei smiled as she tickled Stacy.

"Aunt Rei!" Nathan came running with his plate of cake.

"Aunt Rei! Aunt Mina!" Stephine, whos birthday they were celebrating cause she was now five, followed behind him.

"Hello Stephine. Is the cake good?"

"Of course it is! I made it!" Lita came out of the house behind them. She held a 6 month old with a sling around her chest.

"Mama didnt make it. She isnt a good cook." Stephine laughed at the idea.

Mina laughed also. "That is true. She has never been able to cook at all."

Lita joined them.

"How is little Rose doing?" Rei tried to see the baby.

"Sleeping now. It took a while to get her to get down, I think that she is finally teething."

"Finally?" Mina looked at her. "Stacy didnt start until almost 8 months."

"I want to get it done and over with." Lita rubbed her eyes. "She was actually almost sleeping through the nights now, only waking up once or twice. But with the teething...shell be up more and in more pain during the day." She groaned. "Mabye Ill just leave and let Nicholas take care of it."

Mina laughed. "Sometimes I feel that way too. The only big part they ever had to do was help make them. Im the one to feed and comfort and well its mostly the feeding."

Rei laughed. "Just do what I do. I going to make him do all the diapers."

"You will?" Lita raised her eyebrows.

"Good girl." Mina chuckled as Josh sullenkly nodded his head.

"Whats this now?" Amy walked out of the house holding her two year old son, Robert.

"Were talking about the duties Rei likes to give to her husband that will be for their child." Lita spoke up.

"Hi Aunty Amy!" Nathan and Stephine, now done with their pieces of cake, waved their hello before running back into the house.

Mina laughed. "Even though she is almost eight months older, I think they are going to end up together."

"You and Serena would be extremely happy."

"Why would I be happy?" A hugely pregant Serena came up behind them, having taken a walk with Darien.

"If our children ended up together." Mina explained.

"It would be so cute."

"That it would be."

Kevin joined them. He took Stacy from Mina.

"Daddy!" She giggled as she pulled his hair.

"Ouch."

"BLUE!" Stacy always loved to say the fact that he had blue in his hair. Mina swore one day that he wouldnt have blue in it at all. Wasnt fatherly- like for young children was what she said.

"Yes that is the color blue. Lets not pull on my hair now." He gently pried her hands out of his hair.

"Thats what you get for it being blue." Mina grinned at him as she walked away.

"BLUE!" and "ouch" were what Mina heard before she closed the sliding door. Inside, Nicholas and Scott were watching tv.

"Whos winning the game?"

"Denver." Scott muttered and took another sip of his beer.

"Damn it! I hate denver." Mina took a seat in the chair to the left of the tv. "Was this Kevins?" She held up a beer.

Nicholas nodded.

"Good." Mina took a sip.

"Mama!" Nathan ran into the room and up to her. "Whatcha watching."

"Football."

"Thats boring."

"Boring Stephine?" Her father came behind her and picked her up.

"Yeah!" She looked at him. "Can we watch Dora?"

"Sure. You want to wath it too?" He turned to Nathan. Nathan nodded. "Follow me."

Darien left with the two kids in tow.

Kyle entered the room with two more six packs of beer. "Sorry where late, Elisa had to take forever going to the bathroom and decide to go once we are almost halfway here. It was just enough of a distance that we had to go back home."

Marissa and a two year old came into the room. "Hey guys!"

"HI!" The little girl waved her hands as she smiled.

"Hello Elisa." Mina smiled and waved back.

A eight year old came into the room. "Mom."

"Yes, Charlotte?" Marissa turned to her eldest.

"Jake needs your help."

Marissa left the room to help out her four year old son.

"Come on over here, Elisa." Kyle motioned for her to come sit on his lap.

"Wheres Stacy?"

"With her dad outside." Mina stood up. "Let me go get her."

Mina went outside to get Stacy.

Kevin was still stnading with Lita, Darien, and Rei. Serena had gone inside to lay down.

Stacy was in his arms.

"Mama!" Stacy clapped her hands as soon as she saw her mother.

"Come on, Stacy, Elisa here." Mina reached to take her from Kevin.

"YEAH!"

Kevin let her into her mothers arms.

"Elisa!" Stacy giggled the whole way into the house.

Rei laughed once they were gone. "Just like her mother."

Kevin nodded.

"I hope our little girls are both like me. Serena has enough energy for three people." Darien spoke up. He had been quiet for a while.

"Have you deicded on a name?"

"Lily probably, but Stephine wants her name to be Taylor. So well see when she arrives."

"Good idea. Thats the way it was for Stacy, we had about three girl names for ideas but when we saw her, we knew she was a Stacy." Kevin smiled. He liked their idea. He knew it worked.

Rose stirred.

"Is she waking up?" Rei peered into the bundle. "No, just moved."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"She is just so cute. Like a little Lita."

Lita laughed. "Poor Nick doesnt see anything of him in her .Mabye shell have his personality." Lita shrugged her shoulders.

Rei laughed. He'll deal. Josh wants this one to look just like me. He wants nothing of him in the baby, except for his awesome smile and work ethic. He told me than none of them will be fat."

Darien laughed. "Thats Josh for you. Hes been saying that for years. He told his mother when he was ten that any kid he would have would be as fit as he always was. I dont know what the heck his drive for that is, other than wanting people to be healthy so that they can live long lives."

Rei shook her head. "I must go sit down now." She walked into the house.

"I must go check on the rolls."

"You know you could just say you dont want to be with us men." Kevin grinned at her.

"Well...as boring as that is, I dont think that people want burned rolls." She smiled and walked into the house.

Darien turned to Kevin. "Did you get Mina to tell you what she wanted to tell you?"

"No." Kevin sighed. "By the time it was just me and her, we had to go before I could even finish asking the question. Its driving me crazy."

"Two days and you dont know what yet?"

"No. She likes to keep things secret and is a closed person, even with her bubbly personality, but its annoying cause I'm her husband, I think that she can tell me."

"It just involves you and she isnt ready to tell you." Darien gave a solution to Kevin's despression.

"Of course you know, you've know her for a long time between different lives and such."

"Yes, but she fell in love with you, told you her deepest secret, and married you. Im just the man who married her princess."

"Still..."

"STILL NOTHING!" Darien sudenly raised his voice and got close to his face. "Go inside and talk to your wife."

Kevin gave him a glare and walked into the house. He found his wife nowhere inside. He went to the front of the house and found her swinging on the porch swing.

"Hey." He spoke softly and sat down. She immediatly put her head on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?" He noticed that her eyes were wet.

"I drank."

"So?"

"I cant drink."

"Yes you can."

"Kevin...are you that stupid." Her voice, once wavering turned annoyed. "The only reason that I cant drink is cause Im pregant. Duh."

"I dont care if you drink, you can have mine if thats..." He stopped talking once he caught on. He turned to her, his voice full of joy. "Really?"

She nodded. "I found out a week ago and was trying to find out how to tell you. I wanted you to find out specially, but I guess its just better to tell you."

Hr grinned like a little boy and huged her. With Nathan it was after their first night of enjoying the new hotube, he had slaved over all day because she had begged for one. With Stacy it was for their gettaway for their fourth wedding anniversary.

"The place doesnt matter- that is true. I love you." He put his hand over her tummy. "I love you too."

She laughed softly. "I love you both too."

They went back in to the party about five minutes later. By now dinner was ready. Stephine had instisted to have cake and presents before dinner and Serena and Darien had obliged. They just held the party earlier, so everyone came from having lunch at their own homes.

It was a fun evening. Rei held her niece Rose and loved every minute of it. Lita made an awesome meal and was proud of it (as usual) Kevin ate and drank a lot (like usual), or what Mina and Serena called a lot. He didnt think that three beers was too much. Serena smiled through all her discomfort, saddened yet joyed that her eldest was five. Josh made sure that Rei eat heathly...or tried to until she told him to shut it, she was fat with his child already. Nicholas ate more then Kevin and was proud about it. Darien held his wife close as he watched the children play together. Mina laughed, but ate little afraid of what would visit her in the morning, yet overjoyed. Amy and Scott took time to read to the kids a story, er Stephine's request.

The evening ended too soon for everyone but Serena.

She gave birth to Taylor Lily the next day.

Rei's son- Cole was born three months after Taylor.

Mina had another son- Blaire roughly 8 months later.

Amy finished off the children for the sailor scouts with a girl- Britney three years later.

Stephine and Nathan did marry when they grew up.

Mina and the others got the joy to watch their children grow, and then in turn their grandkids.

* * *

"This was a good life." Mina turned to her only other living sailor scout, Lita. "I am glad to die and know this is the end. No more Beryl. I have watched my children and grandchildren and some of my greatgrand kids too. My only sorrow is that you are left alone. The one to outlive us all."

Lita smiled softly. "My time is also near. I feel it in these old bones. Sleep well my friend. I shall join you soon."

Mina closed her eyes and took one last breath.

Lita followed her not three months later.

But the legacy of the legendary sailor scouts and moon princess never died, each generation after them was taught the truth of their fateful lives.

* * *

And there is the end of Another Life Another Millenium. Its hard to believe that this is the end. I want to thank everyone for all their awesome reviews. They encouraged me to keep adding more chapters and to keep going. I hope that everyone enjoyed the full story and that the ending ended it well. Peace out!


End file.
